My New Toy
by Yachiru421
Summary: Byakuran is not happy that his toy, Yuni, is dead and wants a new toy. He has his eyes set on a certain Vongola Boss. Dark fic. Rape. Cross-dressing. Yaoi. Character s Death.
1. My New Toy

**Hello there :D This fanfict was a request from an anon, it is also my first time writing a dark fic like this so please be patient with me :)  
><strong>

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy~**

Everyone sat in silence while others were getting treated for the recent wounds they just received no more than a few hours ago. They had lost Choice, but they had a second chance due to Yuni stepping in and requesting a rematch of some sort, but no one in the room had any confidence in winning the next time after losing so horribly the first time. Tsuna sat in the corner of the room and looked down at the floor without acknowledging anyone in the room. Yuni had given them a second chance at a battle, but she had lost her life when they tried to go through the transportation system. Byakuran had inferred with the machine causing it to malfunction; Yuni sacrificed herself to get the rest of the Vongola back to Namimori safely. Even though they were there without so much as a scratch, they now had no idea how they were going to get back to the past now that Yuni was dead and the Arcobaleno were all dead. Not only were they trying to get over her death, Byakuran had realized that she died and was furious. She was his toy and he didn't like having his toy taken from him. He made a pact to kill each and every one of the Vongola family that dared to get in his way of taking over this world. They had all managed to escape but they had to fight the real funeral wreaths in order to defeat Byakuran or they would never be able to return to the past or live for that fact. The Vongola were all back at the base and each had their own thoughts running through their minds and it was obvious that it was taking on toll on them. After a few more minutes of silence, Tsuna decided that it was time to speak up.

"We need to prepare to defeat Byakuran. I don't know exactly how to do that yet but we can do it. I think…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over to Tsuna and even though they were still cautious to try again, seeing their friend finally understanding their situation and trying to act like the man in charge made them want to go train right away.  
>"I agree with you Juudaime, we can do it we just need to train harder than ever before."<p>

"Tsuna, I don't mean to down you guys but how exactly are we going to train for this?"

"Leave that to me Yamamoto."

All heads in the room turned to look at Reborn who had the most serious face on compared to all the others who just looked like a defeated group of losers.

"I'll handle getting the preparations ready for the tutors to come in, everyone else get some rest and be ready to train your hardest tomorrow because we can't afford to take a day off."

Everyone in the room understood exactly what he meant and went back to their rooms to think about the events that occurred today and to get some much needed rest. Tsuna, on the other hand, decided to stay behind and talk to Reborn about the strategies he would use for each of his guardians. He couldn't deny it any longer, he was in charge of his friends and he wanted to make sure that each of them had the proper training so that they wouldn't die or get seriously injured in the next battle. Something deep inside him said that they needed to prepare because something big was going to happen so.

"How can I help Reborn?"

The baby looked over at the brunette and could tell that he was worn out from the day. Sighing, Reborn turned towards Tsuna.

"Go to bed Tsuna, you're exhausted and I can tell there is a lot on your mind. Just let me handle this. It's too much for you Dame-Tsuna."

If it was any other day, Tsuna would have something to say back or try to defend himself, but he knew that Reborn was right and there was no point in arguing over something as small as a nickname.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting outside the door for their friend because they knew that he would be the one to think too much over this loss and not look towards what they need to do to prepare. A lot of his friends were hurt and they knew that he was feeling the pressure now more than ever because of what Irie Shoichi told them about Byakuran's power. After about five minutes of waiting, the two friends were greeted by the sight of their beloved boss, Tsuna walking out of the room.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I thought you guys went back to the room already."

"We were waiting for you Juudaime. You seemed to be a little off and we wanted to make sure that you got to the room okay. I have to be sure, you know, as your right-hand man."

Tsuna simply nodded in understanding and started walking in the opposite direction of their shared room.

"Hey Tsuna, where are you going? Our room is this way."

"I know. I'm going to go for a little walk to clear my head and get my thoughts in order."

There was something about that simple statement that scared both boys because they knew that Tsuna could start thinking really crazy things when he was alone and they didn't want the boy to break after everything that had happened.

"We'll accompany you Juudaime."

"No, there's no need Gokudera-kun. Go and get some sleep."

"Really Tsuna we'll go with you."

Tsuna turned to look at his two best friends and both could tell that he was already deep in thought while just walking and talking to them at that moment.

"I just really want to be alone right now."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks but decided to let him have his wish and left the boy alone with his thoughts. They felt like they should follow him but Tsuna obviously wouldn't want them following him everywhere he goes for the next few hours.

Ryohei made his way through the hallways and helped out his sister and Haru with getting the injured situated and comfortable. He was about to make his way back to his own room when he saw Tsuna walking down the hallway not even paying attention to what he was doing or where he was going.

"Oi Sawada!"

Tsuna didn't seem to hear the boxer and continued to walk through the halls with a bothered look on his face. It shocked Ryohei because he wasn't used to seeing Tsuna so serious unless he was in hyper dying will mode. He decided to try and catch up with the brunette and continued to call for Tsuna until the other male noticed.

"OI! SAWADA!"

This time Tsuna had no problem hearing the call and turned his head in the direction that Ryohei was and stopped walking.

"Oh, hey Onii-san. Do you need something?"

Ryohei stopped in front of the boy and noticed that he looked a lot paler than he had just a few minutes earlier in the meeting room.

"Aren't you going to bed? It's late and we need to be rested for our extreme training tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, I was just heading to my bedroom."

"Oh! I see. Well I'm going to my room as well. Sleep well to the extreme Sawada."

Tsuna watched as the older boy walked down to hall and disappeared around the corner before deciding that he should be getting back to his own room and think things over in the morning. Not only was the loss of the Choice game and the death of Yuni both bothering him, but also the thought of this world being the only one that Byakuran hadn't destroyed yet. It seemed impossible that one man would be able to conquer every single other parallel world but then again everything in Tsuna's new life had seemed impossible at one point or another.

After walking through the hallways for a few more minutes, he reached his shared room and walked inside as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake the other occupants. Carefully, the boy undressed and got into his pajamas, careful not to move his body in ways that would hurt him. Tsuna carefully got into bed, still trying his best not to wake Gokudera and Yamamoto who were sleeping in the same bed like they've done every night since they got together. It had been a big shock to everyone when they found out that the two boys were dating but they were quickly accepted. Tsuna was happy that they were happy with each other and as long as they were happy, so was he. The Vongola Decimo looked up at his ceiling for a few minutes trying to get his thoughts to die down enough for him to get some sleep that night, they had a big ahead of them and he needed to be well rested for it all. A few minutes passed by and everyone in the base was fast asleep but in other parts of the country, a man sat in a chair wide awake and thinking up a plan.

The next morning came a lot faster than the others thought and everyone was up and ready to eat so they could start their training. Almost everyone sat around the dinner table eating but no one seemed to want to speak. Though, two people had some questions for the group that they needed to ask before they all started going off to do their own things.

"Tsuna-san…are you guys going to fight again?"

Everyone at the table looked over at Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna sighed because he knew that now that these two knew everything, they would have to be informed of everything.

"Yes Haru, we are going to fight again. We have to in order to defeat Byakuran and go back to the past."

No one said a word as Tsuna went back to eating his breakfast, he didn't like telling the girls their problems but there was just no way around it this time.

"Please, don't fight anymore. We don't care about the past anymore. We don't want to see you guys get hurt anymore."

"I agree with Kyoko-chan, there is only so much you guys can do."

"Onii-chan, please we don't want any of you fighting anymore."  
>The girls went on trying to convince the group that they shouldn't fight anymore and to just stay here in the future. Everyone who knew the truth of why they had to win just looked at the girls and pitied them for thinking that just stopping the fight would be easy.<p>

"Okay Tsuna-kun?"

"Please Tsuna-san?"

"Do you think it's that simple?"

All eyes turned towards Tsuna and were surprised by the face he was making, there was pure frustration written all over.

"Don't you think I would've stopped fighting a long time ago if I could've just chosen not to? I'm fighting now to protect everyone, but mostly you two because you can't fight back like everyone else can. Try to understand the situation we are in right now, I don't like fighting and I wish we didn't have to but we do."

Tsuna sighed and rubbed the back of his head before continuing the conversation that made the girls go silent and drop their heads.

"Look, I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, Haru, I didn't mean to say it like that but I'm trying to put it so that you guys will understand what kind of pressure we are under."

"…Juudaime…"  
>Almost all eyes were on Tsuna and this made the boy a little uncomfortable so he decided that it was about time to get the training started, but just as he was about to announce this Reborn walked into the room.<p>

"It's time to start the training. I set everyone up with their own tutors. We don't have all the time in the world so take this serious. It could be our last chance to defeat the Millefiore family."

Hibari decided that now was about the right time to stand in the doorway because he never gathers with everyone else unless something interesting was involved.

"Hibari, Dino will be your tutor."

Upon hearing this Hibari turned around and exited the room without waiting for his tutor to follow after him.

"Kyoya, at least wait for me!"

Dino left the room after Hibari and Reborn went back to announcing who would be tutoring the others.

"Yamamoto, Squalo has agreed to continue helping you with your training. He is in the dojo waiting for you. Get your things and head there as quickly as possible."

Yamamoto didn't even spare a word to his friends, made his way out of the door and quickly ran down to the dojo. After his encounter and failure to dispose of Daisy, he has wanted to train and get stronger to prove himself to the others and to Tsuna.

"Chrome, the illusionist of the Varia has agreed to help you with your training. His name is Fran and he is waiting in training room C."

Following in the others footsteps, Chrome made her way out of the room and towards his destination. She hadn't been able to participate in Choice, but she wanted to get stronger to protect her new friends. Reborn continued to tell everyone who would be training them as people left to their training rooms leaving only Tsuna, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru left.

"Kyoko and Haru, I need you two to make the best meals you can. As you can see, everyone is going to be training hard and they have to keep their strength up. Please help them get the healthy meals they'll need."

"Okay Reborn-chan!"

The girls left the kitchen and went down to their rooms to make up the plans for meals for the next few days, it was the only thing they could do to help and they wanted to make sure they did everything right.

"Ryohei, I'll be overlooking your training. Once I'm finished talking with Tsuna I will meet you down in training room B."

"I'll train to the extreme!"

With that said, the boxer left the room leaving only Tsuna and Reborn to talk.

"There are no more tutors Reborn, whose going to look over mine?"

"Spanner is going to help you perfect your moves and modify your contacts, other than that you are on your own. Only you know what you need to do and deep in your head you know how to train by yourself."

Tsuna knew that Reborn had a good point, from the beginning he was only trained in combat from other people. Now he had to train himself to use his flames in ways that would give him the edge in fighting and no one else could teach that to him.

"Alright Reborn."

"You're set to train in training room A because it's the biggest and I know you'll need the extra space."

Tsuna simply nodded his head in understanding before heading out of the door and going straight to the training room. As he walked, his thoughts roamed on the events of yesterday and he couldn't help but clench his fists at how they were toyed with the whole time. Even when they thought they had an advantage, it was just Byakuran making them feel that way so they would let down their guard. He gritted his teeth as he continued to think about it but knew that once he reached the training room he would have to stop thinking for a while and just concentrate on training. After reaching the desired room, that is exactly what he did for about 4-5 hours before there was a knock at the door.

"Tsuna-san, dinner is going to be ready in about 10 minutes."

Tsuna stopped what he was doing and started making his way towards the door; he had been so concentrated he hadn't even realized how much time had gone by. Haru opened the door for him and was a bit shocked at his appearance. Sweat was pouring down his face and his hair seemed to be plastered to his face and neck.

"You should clean up a bit before coming down to eat, we'll wait for you."

The brunette looked down at himself and realized just how dirty he was from the intense training and blushed towards Haru.

"Y-Yeah, I'll go take one really quick. I'll be there in a few minutes okay?"

Haru simply nodded her head and started to walk away to let the boy go and do his business that was needed. Once in the shower room, Tsuna quickly undressed and stepped under the stream of water and immediately started to feel his muscles relax. It was the first time in a while that the body had felt so relaxed even though it wouldn't last much longer. Tsuna finished up and got out of the shower making sure to dry himself off properly and put on a clean pair of clothes before heading down to dinner with the rest of his family. Once he walked into the room, he was greeted with smiles though some of them were forced.

The main topic at the table was how each different person was doing their training and asking tips from the others on some moves or on their Vongola Boxes. Bianchi was talking to Haru and Kyoko and asking if she could assist them with making food for everyone since it was a lot for two girls to do by themselves. Gokudera was having a conversation with Yamamoto about their Vongola Boxes while trying to act like they weren't holding hands under the table though everyone knew they were. Lambo and I-Pin were arguing about who would get the last part of their food as usual with Fuuta trying to get them to stop bickering. Ryohei and Reborn seemed to be in a deep conversation that was no doubt about the training they would continue once they were finished with dinner.

It was times like these that made Tsuna regret ever having brought his friends into the mafia world with him, if they didn't have to fight this battle then they would be able to have fun times like these all the time without worrying about attacks that were going to come out of nowhere. He sighed knowing that it was only wishful thinking now because there was no going back since they had already come this far. Tsuna continued to eat his dinner in silence which was causing people in the room to look at him for a few seconds trying to see if they could try to figure out what he was thinking about.

Yamamoto stopped talking to Gokudera and looked at his other best friend and knew that something else had to be on his mind besides the training and upcoming fight but he didn't exactly know how to address the situation without causing others to worry. He leaned over and whispered quietly in Gokudera's ear.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, but don't you feel like there is something bigger on Tsuna's mind? He's been so quiet and usually he is all smiles even when we have a fight coming up." Gokudera looked over at his beloved Juudaime and noticed that what Yamamoto was saying was true; Tsuna did look like there was something else on his mind that was bothering him. He decided to try and get Tsuna into a conversation so that he wouldn't think too hard about whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Juudaime, how is your training going?" He didn't want to ask about the training actually but he had to start somewhere. Tsuna looked up at his right-hand man and had a blank look on his face, but he quickly regained himself and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, I was spacing out. What did you say?"

A few people in the room stopped their conversations and looked over at Tsuna it was then that they noticed the new scratches and bruises that adorned his face and arms.

"I asked how Juudaime's training was going." Tsuna sighed slightly before answering.

"It's going okay but Natsu attacked me again, it wasn't as bad as the first time but now I've got everything worked out in my head so it shouldn't happen again. Natsu already licked at my wounds and I could tell he was sorry."

A few of the occupants were shocked to hear that Natsu had attacked Tsuna again like the first time he had tried opening the box weapon and it just made them all the more worried at the way their boss was acting and feeling. Reborn was extremely displeased hearing that from Tsuna and decided that it was time to get the boy to confess what was going on in his head.

"Tsuna, what feelings did you have that would make Natsu attack you?"

"Y-You know Reborn…the usual kind of feelings but they were just a little bit stronger."

"Tsuna. Tell me what your feelings were when you opened the box."

Everyone at the table seemed to be holding their breath waiting for the reply that Tsuna would give and some were not looking forward to his answer.

"Can't we save this for another time Reborn, we're trying to eat now and-"

A bullet flew past Tsuna's head and the barrel of Reborn's gun was smoking from the resent shot that was now embedded in the wall right next to Tsuna's head. The boy was frozen solid having not expected the baby Arcobaleno to shoot at him at the table in front of everyone.

"R-Reborn! There was no reason to fire at me!"

"Shut up Tsuna."

That simple sentence shut Tsuna up really quickly as he just stared at Reborn wondering why he had gotten so mad all of a sudden.

"Dinner is over. Everyone head over to the meeting room right now and I mean everyone."

Reborn walked out of the room and everyone hesitated for only a second but they all began to get up and push their chairs in before following Reborn to the meeting room. Tsuna had his head down the whole time making sure not to look at his friends, he knew that once he was in the meeting room Reborn would force him to spill everything to everyone there and he honestly had no idea what to tell them. It was just how he felt and no matter what he did the feeling didn't change and Natsu just didn't understand what was going on in his mind just like he didn't but he knew that Reborn would not be satisfied with that answer. Ryohei noticed that Tsuna was not looking up at anyone and was, along with almost everyone else, getting extremely worried for the boy. The loss had really taken a toll on him and usually when faced with adversity Sawada would try to overcome it but this time it seemed as if he was scared to win this battle that was unavoidable. Once in the meeting room, Tsuna was forced to sit in front of everyone on the floor, Reborn was right next to him with a gun pointed to his head in order to get the boy to talk.

"Tsuna, everyone here can tell that you aren't acting right and you're worrying your guardians along with the girls and everyone else that is here to help you win this battle. Talk to them and let them know exactly what is going on before I smack you for making them all worry this much. You're the Vongola Juudaime whether you want to be or not, there is no way to avoid it. Stop trying to run away from who you are and start embracing what you have and the people around you who are willing to help you overcome the obstacles that have been placed in front of you. If you continue to act like this it is going to get everyone distracted and there is really no way that we will beat Byakuran at that rate."

Tsuna looked down at the ground and listened to everything that Reborn had to say and waited a little while before talking to all his friends that had gathered there. Even Hibari was there but he was standing as far away from everyone as possible since he hated it when people were too close together and crowding but he knew that it was a serious matter. Finally, the Vongola Decimo picked his head up and looked around the room at all his friends before looking around trying to figure out where to start.

"I know Reborn, I know that I am causing you all trouble because of the way I am thinking but I just cannot help what is going on right now. My thoughts have been whirling around since Irie told me about the parallel worlds and that this was the only world that Byakuran had yet to destroy because we have the Vongola Boxes which makes a big difference apparently. I just can't help but feel uneasy, why did they bring the younger versions of us back when they are ten years older and have a lot more experience with fighting then we do. I don't want my friends fighting against this guy, they are all crazy with all their abilities that they have and I can't stand the thought of everyone getting hurt in this battle. What will happen to the girls if we lose? What will happen to us if we lose? Why do my friends always have to be the ones to go through these kinds of struggles? They were all normal and it's my fault that they were drawn into the Mafia world and I can't help but hate myself for the things that have happened and for all the people we've had to hurt. I hate these feelings and no matter how much we fight others and no matter how much I train I cannot get rid of these thoughts."

To say that everyone in the room was shocked by what Tsuna was saying would be a huge understatement, even Hibari was surprised that the herbivore had been keeping all these feelings inside about fighting and didn't bother to confide in his family like he usually does. At some point during the small speech Reborn had lowered his gun and now had his eyes shaded with his hat. He knew that this would be difficult for the younger kids but he knew that they had the potential to defeat anyone that came into their path but trying to get Tsuna to believe that was a bit trickier than what he had originally thought.

"Tsuna you've always had to face opponents that were stronger than you an-"

"It's not the same this time Reborn! Sure all the people we've had to fight up until now were strong but these guys have ten years more experience than us, one of them is immortal, another is an illusionist and we don't even know where his real body is, these guys are ridiculous. Put yourself in my shoes for once in your life Reborn, I'm not the strongest hitman in the world I can barely even call myself a hitman at this point. Do you understand why I'm feeling uneasy?"

Once again, the occupants were shocked at what they were hearing, never had Tsuna yelled at Reborn because he was more afraid of the baby than whoever he was about to face but this told everyone that he was scared of Byakuran and he had every right to be. He was a 14 year old kid who was still in middle school facing against a man more twice his age that's had ten years of experience compared to him.

"I know that we have to train in order to beat him and I'm going to try the hardest I can to perfect everything I can but there is this piece of me that is really uneasy. It's like I know something bad is going to happen and I don't mean the little bad things that have happened I'm talking about something that will change all of our lives bad."

This statement made everyone in the room uneasy because they knew that Tsuna had hyper intuition and if he felt that something bad was going to happen then something was about to happen for sure. The guardians seemed to all up their guard simultaneously at the mention of a horrible event that was coming in the future and it made all of them want nothing more than to get out of the meeting room and continue with their training. Reborn was starting to feel uneasy the longer this conversation went on and figured that it was about time that he ask everyone to leave except for the guardians because they had something really big to discuss. Tsuna on the other hand was looking down at the floor and wondered if he should have said what he just did because it seemed to make a lot of people in the room uneasy and a bit frightened, mostly Kyoko and Haru. Before Reborn could speak up, Tsuna decided to fix what he just did because he could already tell by the look on the others faces that what he said made everyone uneasy.

"I'm sorry everyone, I shouldn't have said that much. It's true that I'm feeling uneasy but I guess it's because this battle is the battle that will end it all and I have no idea if we are strong enough to win this."

"Tsuna, we may not be as strong as the real funeral wreaths but we are all going to fight our hardest."  
>Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto and smiled slightly because he knew that his rain guardian had a point and it wasn't like everyone there didn't know that they had to fight with everything they had in order to win. Maybe he had been silly to think that they had no chance in winning, he had underestimated what his guardians could do and their resolve to fight and win. His body seemed to relax at the thought of fighting with all of his family backing him up. Reborn seemed pleased that the boy was finally getting to understand that if he was going to go down, it wouldn't be without a fight. After a few minutes of being left to his thoughts alone, Tsuna smiled to his friends which caused all of the tension that was once filling the room to the brim fly out of the window.<p>

"We-"

A loud explosion sounded cutting off Tsuna's sentence which caused every person in the room to stand up in alarm. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei ran to the door and carefully peeked outside to see smoke filling the hallways. Giannini pulled out his portable lap top to check what caused the damage and the explosion, but what he found caused his face to pale and his palms to sweat. Tsuna immediately noticed the change in the mechanic and knew that whatever he found out from the lap top could not be good news.

"Juudaime, there is an intruder in the building. According to the computer, it is one of the real funeral wreaths, though I cannot tell which one. We have to evacuate the building immediately and find a safe place!"

At the news of a real funeral wreath getting into the base, everyone in the room tensed up immediately while Kyoko and Haru started to scream in fear of what was going to happen to them now. Yamamoto tried to calm them down so it wouldn't cause more panic than they already had because they needed everyone to be calm in order to get out of there without being spotted.

"Everyone calm down!"  
>Immediately, the occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked up at Reborn who did not look very happy.<p>

"We have to find a place to hide but first we have to get out of the base before whoever broke in finds all of us in the same room. Ryohei, Yamamoto and Bianchi, I need you three to go and get our injured and carry them."

The three nodded their head in understanding before running off to the medical wing carefully to go get Shoichi and Lal Mirch without being seen by whoever broke into the base. After they left, Reborn get everyone into a group and Giannini led them through the base in order to get to the special exit used for these kinds of escapes. They were a few minutes away when they met up with Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bianchi, Lal Mirch and Shoichi. Tsuna was having a bad feeling but he figured it was because they were on the run from someone who had infiltrated the base under all of their noses. They all made it out the exit and gathered outside to talk about their options.

"We need to find a place to hide and we need to make it quick or else the real funeral wreath will find us in no time. Does anyone have any ideas?"

No one spoke up considering they were in the future and never figured that the enemy would find their base let alone break into it. The chances of them finding a place to hide without being found now were slim to none and it seemed as though Reborn already knew that. Before they could think of somewhere to hide, the real funeral wreath appeared behind them out of the escape that they had used no more than a few minutes ago. The guardians immediately surrounded the group, keeping the girls and injured in the middle in order to protect them, but it seemed as though the funeral wreath didn't even notice they were there.

"Idjit, where did they go? I was positive that they all had gone out that exit. Dammit, why are they so fast?"

It was Zakuro who was standing a few feet away and everyone in the group was extremely puzzled; they were out in the open and yet he didn't see them. Even though they were all confused, they didn't let this chance get away from them. As carefully as they could, everyone walked backwards trying to get some distance between the group and Zakuro without making it obvious that they were there. A few seconds went by and Zakuro was getting frustrated so he flew away to try and pick up a fake signal that was created. A sigh escaped everyone as they looked around trying to figure out who had just helped them stay hidden from the dangerous man only to see Chrome collapse on the floor.

"Chrome!"

Tsuna rushed over to her side to find out why his mist guardian had suddenly collapsed and then it hit him.

"Chrome, did you use your illusions to make us invisible to Zakuro?"

The girl had finally caught her breath before looking up at her boss and smiling slightly.  
>"There was nothing else we could do at the moment and I honestly didn't know if I could do it or not but it was worth a shot. Fortunately it all worked out and I sent him on a fake trail that he'll be following for as long as I can keep it up. Though I don't know how long I can do that."<p>

The group stared down at the girl in wonder, who would have guessed that Chrome would save them all like that and that she had that much power to do it. Tsuna could tell, however, how tired the girl was just by looking at her. She may have gotten her breathing under control but the strain was evident by how pale she was looking and how worn out she seemed. They had to find a place to hide quickly so that she could drop the fake trail and rest.

"We really need to find somewhere to go, can anyone think of anything? Anything at all would be fine."

The group was once again quiet as they tried to figure out where they could go to conceal themselves. It would be simple and easy to walk right back into the base but now that the enemy had found it, it wouldn't exactly be a safe place to hide. All of their houses were out as well because Shoichi had told them that they were under Millefiore surveillance. Yamamoto thought for a few seconds and then offered an idea.

"What if we went to an old building in the mall district? It's not the safest place to hide but they all connect to each other so there would be a lot of places to hide even if they did find us."

It was true that it wouldn't be the safest place for them all to hide but they just needed to group together and think of what they would do next without being out in the open.

"It's worth a try. Let's go everyone."

They all nodded in agreement before setting out for the mall district of Namimori trying to stay concealed so they wouldn't run into anymore enemies before they were able to reach their destination. After about five minutes of running, they all made it safely to the mall district but they couldn't feel relieved just yet. They still had to figure what they were going to do against the funeral wreaths as well as Byakuran and when this battle was going to take place. The guardians took turns patrolling the area to make sure that the others were safe to move around to get everyone ready. Though they weren't in a high tech base, the mall district did make them somewhat comfortable for some strange reason. Yamamoto had just finished patrolling and went back over to the group to discuss what their next moves would be.

"It obvious we can't stay here, but we need to think of where we can go where we won't be found so easily."  
>"Tsuna, I don't think there is a place like that. I don't mean to be negative but the most concealed place we had was the Vongola Base and if they found that, they can most likely find us anywhere."<p>

Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was right but they just couldn't give up on finding a place that would offer them protection. He sighed and looked over at Reborn who seemed to be thinking the same thing that he was.

"Well, that is true so we'll use this district as our base for now. There are enough tunnels and such that the girls know of that will help keep us safe for the time being. Right now, we have to come up with a plan for when the funeral wreaths come back. Chrome can't keep them on a wild goose chase forever."

At the mention of Chrome, most of the occupants in the room looked over at the girl who was physically drained from all the flame she has had to use. They were all very grateful none the less for what she was doing for the group. Kyoko and Haru made it their job to make Chrome as comfortable as possible and if she needed anything they would go and get it for her. Reborn took this time to address the people that were all gathered but before he could start speaking a strange noise went through the mall district causing all the Vongola to tense. The guardians held their Vongola Boxes close then they heard the static noise that was coming from Giannini's lap top.

"I apologize Juudaime, it seems as though there is something wrong with my computer. I'll fix it right away."

No one moved as Giannini got to work on the computer trying to make the noise stop and get it back to working using the mall district's internet. Though no matter how much he tried, the noise didn't want to stop and soon he was growing more and more worried.

"Juudaime, I think someone is trying to hack into this computer."  
>Right after he finished the statement Byakuran's face appeared on the screen causing everyone to freeze in shock. How had he hacked into their computer so easily as soon as they were finally situated in the mall district? By the look on Byakuran's face, everyone in the room could tell that he was not a happy man and seemed as if he had enough killing intent to kill them through the screen.<p>

"Hello Vongola~"

Tsuna glared at the screen but couldn't help but feel uneasy with the man talking to them right now. It was obvious that he knew where they were and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the real funeral wreaths made their way to them.

"What no greeting back? Such rude manners Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna had already gone into hyper dying will mode in order to speak to Byakuran without freaking out like he would normally do. He knew that he had to stay strong for his family and that was what he was going to do.

"Hello Byakuran. To what do I owe this less than pleasant hacking?"

"So cold Tsunayoshi-kun. And here and I was trying to be nice and give you a chance to live."

Byakuran smirked when he noticed that Tsuna's eyebrow rose slightly at the statement but his face quickly went back to being blank.

"Cut the chit chat Byakuran, what do you mean a chance to live?"  
>"I'm simply trying to say that you can save your family from being slaughtered in that little mall district you are hiding in."<p>

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over at the doors trying to see if they saw the enemy but it seemed as if no one was there.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Tsuna wasn't sure if talking to Byakuran was a smart idea but he already knew they were in the mall district and the funeral wreaths were most likely around the place somewhere waiting for them to come out. He would just stay on the line and see what Byakuran was talking about.

"Well, now that Yuni, my favorite toy, is dead I can no longer attain what I was trying to get. She was the key for it all, but that does not mean that I won't try and conquer this world like I have done to countless other worlds. I'm offering a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun, a trade. I want three of your guardians, the rain guardian, the storm guardian and the mist guardian. Of course I mean the girl not Mukuro-chan who I already defeated."

Tsuna was shocked at the offer and began to get angry.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'll give you members of my family."

Byakuran laughed quietly but quickly composed himself.

"Oh am I Tsunayoshi-kun? You won't even consider it? Three members of your family and the rest of you are free to go back to the past or stay here if you desire it. Doesn't seem like such a bad deal does it?"

Tsuna had had enough, there was no way he would even consider something as horrible as giving up Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome to the enemy just so he could walk away without any problems.

"Oh course I wouldn't consider that! You aren't getting any member of my family!"

Byakuran just smiled at Tsuna before smirking.

"Have it your way Tsunayoshi-kun. My funeral wreaths know exactly where you are but I've given them the order to not attack you or any member of your family unless one of you tries to leave the district. I'll contact you again in the morning, maybe you'll have changed your mind by the. Bye bye~"

The transmission cut off and everyone in the room was quiet mostly because they had no idea what to say after that kind of message. Not only was Byakuran able to hack into their computer, but the real funeral wreaths were surrounding them making it impossible to escape. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why Byakuran wanted Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome, regardless of the answer he would never allow the man to take his three guardians or any of his family for that matter. Gokudera walked over to Yamamoto and grabbed onto his hand squeezing it slightly, Yamamoto seemed to know what he was thinking just from the slight gesture.

"Tsuna…"

"No."

Both boys looked over at their boss, and just looked back down at the ground again.

"But i-"

"I said no."

"Tsuna, if Byakuran wants Gokudera and me in order to leave the rest of you alone. It would be simple to just hand ourselves over so that you don't have to fight anymore. I don't know about Chrome but we'll do it Tsuna."

"NO!"

The two boys flinched at the tone that Tsuna was using with them, but you couldn't blame the boy. There was no way he was going to let his two best friends try and convince him that leaving would be the best thing to do.

"No, I'm not handing you, or Gokudera-kun or Chrome over to that man. We'll find a way out of this that doesn't involve a trade such as that one. There is no way that I would let him take my friends away from me. If I did that, I would not be able to live with myself knowing that everyone got back to the past safe but I had to sacrifice three of my friends. No. Never."

Everyone was quiet trying to figure out what Tsuna had on his mind but none of them seemed to be able to figure it out. No matter how much they wanted to rush outside and fight their opponents, they had no idea if they were even capable of winning in the current state they were in. They had no plan, no idea of how to protect the ones who were unable to fight or even knew what the real funeral wreaths were like. Sure they had fought them in Choice, but he already know they still had tricks up their sleeves. Byakuran had said that they would not be attacked and he would contact them again in the morning which meant that they could most likely have a night where they could plan out whatever they needed to do.

"Alright everyone. We know that we cannot leave the district or else we'll be attacked. Now even though he told us this, it could be a lie but I'd rather be safe than sorry considering we have the girls here and the injured, so whatever you do stay in the district. We'll sleep here for the night and we'll have assigned watches. Ryohei and I will take the first watch, after will be Gokudera and Hibari, when you're done it'll be Tsuna and Yamamoto. Let's set up beds and whatever else we can find and try to get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in understanding and started to huddle together before fixing beds with whatever they could find and trying their hardest to calm down from today's activities. Ryohei and Reborn sat on opposite sides of the group and watched all the doors to make sure that the enemies weren't coming into the building. Ryohei seemed extra alert because he knew that he had to protect his sister and everyone else. After a few hours, Reborn carefully woke up Hibari and Gokudera who also sat on opposite sides and guarded the doors. Hibari would never admit that he was protecting the others but he knew that now was not the time to act on his own and wander. Him leaving the district could cause everyone in the room to be exposed to danger, plus he owed the baby one and he hated being in debt to anyone. Gokudera kept glancing over at Yamamoto who was lying right next to where he sat. The two boys kept guard until it was time for the shift change, then Hibari woke up Tsuna (by hitting him on the head) and Gokudera carefully nudged Yamamoto awake. Tsuna sat down next to Yamamoto who had Gokudera's head in his lap while the silver headed boy slept.

"Hey Yamamoto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tsuna, anything."

"Why were you and Gokudera-kun so willing to give yourselves up to Byakuran?"

"It's not that we were willing Tsuna, we just wanted to do whatever we could to make it so everyone could return to the past and we figured that it was the only way."

Tsuna looked down at the ground, he understood what his friend was talking about but they must understand how Tsuna would feel knowing his friends gave their freedom so he could go free.

"Hey Yamamoto, it's obvious that they aren't going to attack any time soon so why don't you go to sleep. You need your rest and Gokudera looks like he wants to be in your arms."

Yamamoto blushed slightly at the statement before nodding in agreement and lying down next to Gokudera without waking the boy up. He quickly fell asleep not even thinking to make sure that Tsuna was safe and in his makeshift bed like everyone else. The Vongola Decimo looked over at all of his friends before quietly walking around the district to see if the funeral wreaths were still there. He was extra careful not to leave the vicinity so that he wouldn't cause a ruckus. After a few minutes of looking around to see that everything was as it should be, Tsuna started making his way back to the group but never made it there when Kikyo, the cloud funeral wreath, stepped in his way efficiently blocking him from his friends. He had been lucky that he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode before walking around but he wasn't exactly sure what chance he would have against this opponent.

"Ha han~ Vongola Decimo, you were told to stay in the district."

"And I am in the district in case you have not noticed."

Tsuna tried to stay calm when talking to this person because he knew that Byakuran had ordered them not to hurt his family but how loyal they were to their orders.

"So you are. Byakuran-sama ordered that we were not to hurt anyone as long as they stayed inside the district."

"Well, if you're done here. I'm going back to my family."

Tsuna turned to walk away but was blocked by Zakuro and Bluebell; he mentally cursed at his bad luck and figured that he wouldn't be going back to his family so easily. Before he could move from the spot, however, Kikyo grabbed him and stuck a needle into his neck.

'_Crap'_

Tsuna didn't know what was just injected into him but whatever it was it made him incredibly sleepy. Just before the boy passed out he thought about his family and then everything went black. The boy's body went limp and Kikyo went to catch him before he fell onto the ground, he scooped Tsuna up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Ha han~ just as Byakuran-sama figured it would happen. Come, Zakuro, Bluebell, we have to get him back to the base before morning."

The three nodded in agreement before flying off towards their base to deliver a very special package to Byakuran. After a few minutes of flying, they arrived at their base and met with their leader to give him the still unconscious Decimo. A smirk went across Byakuran's face at the sight of the unconscious boy that would be their guest for a while.

"Take him to my room, it should be about time for the Vongola to wake up."

Ryohei was the first one to wake up because of his extreme urge to urinate, and he walked off to the bathroom to take care of that. When he came back out, he looked around at the group that was still asleep having already lost the desire to sleep any longer. Due to boxing, Ryohei was used to getting up super early to take a morning run and train before school started. As his eyes scanned the sleeping group, he noticed that Tsuna was missing and didn't recall seeing him in the bathroom. Not wanting to cause any alarm within the group, he walked around the district to see if he could find Tsuna. After looking for twenty minutes, however, it was clear that the boy was nowhere to be found. Ryohei ran back to the group to find that most of them were awake now and noticed his absence.

"Hey Sempai, we were beginning to wonder where you and Tsuna went off to…where is Tsuna?"

Ryohei looked over at the girls and wondered if it was alright to say what he found out in front of them, but at this point he had no choice.

"He wasn't here when I woke up so I decided to look around the district for him, but I couldn't find him to the extreme. I don't know where he could have gone. It isn't like Sawada to leave without telling anyone where he was going to go."

Kyoko and Haru gasped and held onto each other so that they wouldn't freak out too much and bother everyone. Though, the news of Tsuna coming up missing was enough to make anyone there freak out. Reborn was the one who was the most worried, but the baby refused to show that in front of everyone; he was the rock that held everyone together and if he freaked out everyone there would follow suit.

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna slowly began to wake up but quickly shut his eyes from the blinding light that was hitting his face; he had a splitting headache but had no idea why. After a few seconds of adjusting to the light, the boy realized that he wasn't at the mall district like he thought he had been. The memories from last night hit the boy like a brick and he went to get up but quickly noticed that he was chained to a bed. His gloves were on the other side of the room and he was no longer in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Tsuna was slowly beginning to panic when he realized that he was most likely in Byakuran's base and being held captive there; his family suddenly came to mind and he worried about their safety. Tsuna didn't have long to worry for others, however, when the door opened revealing Byakuran walking in with a needle and a lap top. The Decimo's stomach sank and he knew that whatever was in that needle would most likely be injected into him, but he refused to let the other man know that he was frightened. He would not break no matter what Byakuran did to him; he had to stay strong for his family. Byakuran seemed to understand what the boy was thinking by simply looking him in the eye, it amused the older male greatly and figured that he was about to have some fun with his new toy.

"Ah~ Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun! You were sleeping so long and it was making me worry that the drug was too strong, but you proved that you're a bit stronger than you look. Not for much longer though."

The white haired man smirked before picking up the needle and lap top and making his way over to the bed and sitting down next to the brunette. Tsuna tried to scoot away from the man but the chains that held him in place would not give at all.

"I bet you're worried about your family aren't you? Don't worry, they're safe. Here, I'll let you seem them now."

Byakuran turned on the computer and started typing number sequences until a picture appeared on the other side of the screen that made Tsuna pull against his bindings even more.

**With the Vongola**

Yamamoto and Gokudera were searching the district up and down in order to find their boss and friend but they had no luck so they returned to the others. Kyoko and Haru were crying and Bianchi was trying to comfort them as well as she could, Reborn was angrily sitting in the middle of the room trying to think of what could have happened to the boy and everyone else sat where they were, too much in shock to do anything.

"Yamamoto."

The boy looked over at Reborn before walking over to seat himself amongst his friend with Gokudera by his side holding his hand.

"Yes Reborn?"

"Weren't you on watch duty with Tsuna? You were supposed to stay up until the morning with him and make sure that everyone was safe. What happened?"

Yamamoto looked down and knew right then that this was his entire fault, if he had not gone to bed last night than he would have been awake to help Tsuna with whatever happened.

"Well, it was quiet and Tsuna told me that we should simply go to bed because Byakuran had said that as long as we didn't move out of the district, no one would attack us. It didn't even occur to me that Tsuna would continue to stay up to look over us; I thought he was going to go to bed as well."

The rain guardian couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole thing, Gokudera gripped his hand tighter and Reborn sighed.

"It's not your fault Yamamoto, as you said it didn't occur to you that Tsuna would stay awake. I think any one of us here would have done the same thing. We just need to find out where he went."

Right after Reborn's sentence, the lap top they had been carrying with them started to flick different colors and Giannini went over to check out what was going on.

"It seems as though Byakuran is hacking our servers again, I can't stop him this time either."

The group held their breath as the lap top screen turned gray then Byakuran's face appeared and was more smug than usual.

"Hello Vongola~ how is everyone this fine morning?"

"Shut it Byakuran, what do you want?"

Byakuran dropped his smile and opened his eyes to look at all the occupants in the room he was viewing through the computer. He could tell that some had been crying and he figured that they had realized their precious boss was nowhere to be found causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"Oh I was just checking in on how you are all doing without your beloved boss there with you."

Reborn gritted his teeth and glared at the screen.  
>"You have Tsuna don't you?"<p>

Everyone in the room knew the answer to that question, Kyoko and Haru broke out into tears which caused the younger kids, Lambo and I-Pin, to start crying as well. Ryohei went over to console his sister and her friend and to get them out of the camera view of Byakuran, that man gave them all the creeps.

"Why yes I do~ I'm pretty excited about it all to be honest! He's such a cute little pet that I've acquired. Would you like to see him?"

Byakuran smiled as he turned the lap top onto Tsuna who was still lying chained to the bed. His heart broke at the sight of his family looking at him with tears in their eyes, and some with their fists clenched so tightly it was making their palms bled. He wanted to say something to them but before he could, Byakuran put his hand over his mouth and turned the lap top to a position where the Vongola could see both of them.

"No Tsunayoshi-kun, pets cannot speak without their owner's permission. You should know that~"

Tsuna glared as hard as he could at the man before looking at his family again through the computer, how stupid was he to get caught when it was such a crucial time to everyone. Byakuran looked over at Tsuna with playful eyes before addressing the Vongola again.

"See~ I told you he was a cute little pet~ I think I'll start calling him Tsunayoshi-chan because he's as cute as a little girl~"  
>Gokudera and the other guardians in the room were shaking in anger at the sight of their boss and friend chained to a bed that belonged to the enemy. Reborn saw the hard look that Tsuna was giving the white haired man, but he could also see the fear in the boy's eyes.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, what are you talking about Arcobaleno Reborn?"

"I'm asking what you want; you must have taken Tsuna for a reason. We'll give you whatever you want."

Byakuran stared blankly at the screen for a while before laughing out loud at the question.

"I already have what I want Reborn. I only acted like I wanted his guardians in order to draw Tsunayoshi-chan out at night to see if he could spot my funeral wreaths. It all went so well I was a bit shocked. I have my new toy and there's nothing you can do to take him away from me now."

"FUCK THAT!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Gokudera standing up, shaking with anger, and glaring at the screen image of Byakuran.

"Cussing isn't nice Gokudera~"

"Fuck you!"

Byakuran dropped his smile again before moving closer to the screen and addressing the very angry storm guardian.

"You must not realize who you are talking to, I hold your precious Juudaime captive. It would be wise of you not to make me angry. If you do I cannot guarantee the safety of your friend here."

Gokudera froze at the threat before angrily sitting down and looking away from Byakuran and setting his eyes on Tsuna who was still trying to struggle against the chains. Byakuran smirked at the submission before moving out of the view of the camera for a second only to come back with the needle in his hand. Tsuna's eyes widened as Byakuran came closer to him and continued to thrash about trying to get away.

"Stop!"

"What are you doing?"

"Leave Tsuna-kun alone!"

"What is that needle for?"

The screams and pleads for Byakuran to stop whatever he was going to do fell onto deaf ears as the man continued to close in on Tsuna. When he was right next to him, he leaned into the boy and stroked his cheek in an affectionate manner causing the Vongola Decimo to flinch at the contact. The white haired man placed the needle next to Tsuna's arm that he was holding down with his knee before turning to the camera and smiling. The people on the other side all screamed for him to stop whatever he was going to do but he merely laughed at their futile attempt. Byakuran turned back to Tsuna and pressed the needle into his vein before pushing in whatever liquid was in the needle into the Vongola Decimo. A few seconds went by where no one dared to move or even breathe, Byakuran had also stepped back a few feet and grabbed the lap top in order to bring it closer to the brunette.

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime?"

A blood curdling scream filling the room and ears of those that were in the mall district as Tsuna thrashed about the bed more and more trying to get away from the pain he was feeling. More and more screams escaped the boy as tears started to flow down his face, never in his life had Tsuna experienced anything this painful. Kyoko and Haru started to cry harder as the screams from Tsuna became louder and louder and they begged and pleaded for Byakuran to stop it, but there was nothing anyone could do now that would help out Tsuna. Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sat in the room with their fists clenched and teeth gritted while the sound of their friend's screams bounced off the walls from the volume and yet all they could do was watch as he suffered. Never in their lives had they felt so powerless against an opponent. After a few minutes of simply screaming, Tsuna became very quiet and passed out due to the high levels of pain he was still feeling. Byakuran didn't seem too happy that his toy had just passed out but took the camera off of the unconscious boy before turning it on himself.

"He screams are lovely aren't they~"

"YOU'RE A SICK FUCK!"

"Now Gokudera-kun, what have I said about cussing?"

The silver haired boy gritted his teeth and vowed that he would kill this bastard for what he was doing to Juudaime. Byakuran smiled at the group and gave a few more words.

"Well, you all are boring. I'm going to go wait for Tsunayoshi-chan to wake up before having some fun with him~ I would show you all that part too but it isn't suited for children."

With a wink, Byakuran turned off the video feed causing the Vongola to fall silent and take in what they had all just seen. Tsuna, their best friend, was in the hands of the enemy and who knows what Byakuran would do to him. Reborn was the first one to break the silence.  
>"We have to come up with a plan to infiltrate the base and save Tsuna. Shoichi, I need you to tell us everything you can about the new base that they have and everything you know about the Mare Rings as well as the Funeral Wreaths. We have no time to spare. We have to save Tsuna."<br>Everyone there nodded their heads in agreement and tried to get the image of Tsuna being tortured out of their heads long enough to think up a plan. They were going to get their boss back no matter what it took.

**With Byakuran**

"Ah~ It's no fun if you pass out Tsunayoshi-chan~ I guess I'll just have to wait until you wake up to continue."

The man smirked before laughing maniacally at the sight of the Vongola Decimo in his bed in a new outfit that he had picked out. A little sleeping maid in his bed that would be all his to devour once he was awake was a thrilling idea; he was going to have a fun next few days.

**Well, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed this first part, I'll try to have the second chapter up soon :)**

**Please Review :D**


	2. Breaking the Toy

**I'm very sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with school but here's the new chapter and I really hope you all enjoy it!**

Light filled the room as Tsuna lay on the bed in a maid outfit out cold, which didn't exactly please Byakuran. If he had known that the drug would've knocked his new toy out for this long he would have lowered the amount that he used. It was nice, however, to see the look of terror and fury on the Vongola's faces when they saw their poor little boss in so much pain. Purple eyes gazed down at the small male on the bed with interest and decided that it would be no fun to wait until the toy was awake to start. Pale hands went to caress soft cheeks but before they touched there was a knock at the door. A very angry Byakuran glared hard at the person on the other side of the door before sighing and giving permission to enter.

"E-Excuse me Byakuran-sama, but it is time for your daily meeting."

Byakuran looked over at the member of the family that he didn't even recognize and sighed again, knowing that he would have to attend this meeting. Pale lips made their way over to Tsuna's ear and whispered softly into them.

"I'll be back my cute little Tsunayoshi-chan~ don't wake up until I get back or it wouldn't be much fun for you~"

Byakuran got off of the bed and walked out of the room leaving Tsuna by himself. Little did the older male know the brunette had been conscious for quite some time and his intuition told him to act asleep or something bad would happen to him. After hearing Byakuran's warning, he knew it would be best to just stay in the bed, but Tsuna wasn't going to lie there while his family was at the mall district probably worried sick. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, as far as he could tell he was in the same room as before, but he couldn't be sure. Whatever Byakuran had injected him with was really making his body ache but he knew that he had to get out of the there somehow or at least notify the family.

After a few minutes of tiredly searching the room, Tsuna noticed the lap top Byakuran had used to communicate with his family. If he had any type of luck then he would be able to connect through again, but he didn't hold his breath. He fumbled with the lap top for a while, trying to get back to the old connection and praying that it was somewhere in the history. Suddenly the screen lit up and he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto talking on the other side.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

His cries fell upon deaf ears, no matter how much he screamed no one on the other side would turn. Tsuna kept on clicking buttons, hoping and praying that he would be able to get the lap top to work, but before he could Chrome looked over and saw him on the screen.

"Boss!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Tsuna on the other end of the connection; their system once again hacked by the Millefiore.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna heard their cries and found out how to turn the volume down since he wouldn't want any of the Millefiore coming into the room because they heard the talking. Gokudera noticed that they were unable to hear Tsuna so he unmuted the computer. They had put it on mute since they didn't know what screams might come from the other side.

"Guys, are you all alright?"

"It doesn't matter, how are you Juudaime? That bastard did something to you and caused you so much pain. Where is he anyway? Did you manage to escape?"

"I can't answer all those questions at once Gokudera-kun. I'm still at the Millefiore base, at least I think so. I passed out for a while and have no idea if I was moved or not. As for Byakuran, he had a meeting or something to go to. I had to pretend to be asleep. How are you all holding up? You aren't being bothered are you?"

The Vongola looked at Tsuna and were amazed how calm he was being in this situation. Usually he would be screaming or trying to fight his way out instead of sitting there and talking. They knew that something was wrong with him and Yamamoto guessed that it had something to do with whatever was in the shot.

"Tsuna, are you feeling alright?"

The brunette mentally grimaced, he wanted to keep the pain he was feeling a secret from them, they were already freaking out because he was captured and he didn't want to add to their stresses.

"Dame-Tsuna, your friends know that there is something wrong so you might as well just tell them."

Tsuna took a second before sighing since he knew that Reborn was right.

"I can feel the drug spreading through my body, in all honestly it's rather difficult to even sit up at the moment but I have to make sure that you all are okay."

The girls were in the back but they tried to rush forward, they needed to know that Tsuna was alright and he wasn't going to go through any more pain. No matter how positive their minds were they both knew that at the moment Tsuna was likely heading towards a lot of pain. The brunette took a moment to look at all the faces that were staring back at him. So much agony and pain were in their eyes and he was sure that the same emotions were mirrored in his.

"Tsuna, you need to at least rest while Byakuran is out. Your body won't be able to fight back if he comes back while you're like this."

"I know Yamamoto but I really can't at the moment. I don't know when his meeting ends and I know that this drug isn't going to go away anytime soon."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Everyone in the room and Tsuna looked over to see Hibari walking closer to the monitor and stopping just a few feet away.

"Y-Yes Hibari-san?"

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

No one in the room had really paid attention to Tsuna's outfit but now that Hibari had pointed it out it drew all of their attention. The brunette looking down and realized that he hadn't even attempted to change out of the maid outfit Byakuran had put him in when he was unconscious.

"I-I woke up like this, my other clothes are nowhere to be found."

"That sick bastard!"

Gokudera fumed next to Yamamoto, how could Byakuran put Tsuna in a maid dress of all things? Tsuna blushed slightly at all their gazes, he did not like this outfit at all but with everyone staring at him it made it just the more embarrassing. He was about to say something more when a hand came over his mouth and a pair of lips whispered into his ear.

"Oh my~ what do we have here? A naughty boy who needs to be punished?~"

The brunette froze at the voice, eyes widening as well as everyone else's who was watching from the mall district. Byakuran was not happy and it was evident on his face even with the smile.

"So my little Tsunayoshi-chan…nothing to say in your defense? You know that you did something wrong don't you?~"

Tsuna's body was beginning to ache more and it made him too tired to even attempt to fight back against the older man. His whole family was watching however, so he had to do something. Byakuran didn't want to give him the chance. He picked up the brunette and took him back over to the bed making sure to drop him hard. The white haired male took some handcuffs out of his pocket and quickly handcuffed Tsuna to the bed. Once that was through he went back to the lap top and picked it up to bring it over to the bed.

"Well little Vongola, I had planned on letting you all stay ignorant to what I was going to do to your precious little boss but since he decided to be bad, I think I'll let you all see."

He quickly muted the lap top so he wouldn't have to hear the annoying whining and yelling coming from the small family.

Tsuna struggled against the cuffs but the drug was making him even more tired the more he moved so he quickly stopped and panted. Byakuran smirked, this little toy thought that he was smart since he was able to contact his family, but he would quickly regret that decision. The brunette looked up at the purple eyed male and quickly became enraged.

"Let go of me!"

Byakuran just smirked and leaned down, making sure the camera was right on Tsuna's face, and kissed the boy full on the lips. The brunette froze but then came to his senses and tried to turn his head away from the kiss but Byakuran was not having that. He quickly grabbed Tsuna's chin and made sure the boy stayed right where he was. Neither Byakuran nor Tsuna could hear what the Vongola were doing at the moment but their faces were filled with horror and rage. The older male broke the kiss and moved to whisper in Tsuna's ear.

"I was planning on doing this to you anyway but I was going to be nice and keep it between you and me, but you had to go and be a bad boy so now you must be punished."

"Fuck you!"

A frown made its way onto Byakuran face but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"No Tsunayoshi-chan, I'll be fucking you~"

Tsuna froze; there was no way this could be happening to him. His thoughts ran wild as he looked from Byakuran to the lap top which showed the faces of the people he called his family. If this was going to happen to him there was absolutely no way he wanted it to happen in front of his friends and the girls that he liked. Brown eyes met purple in a pleading look.

"Turn the lap top off…please."

"Oh what is this? The great Vongola Decimo is going to let me have my way with him as long as I turn off the lap top? What a lovely proposal, but no thank you~"

Byakuran leaned down again and covered Tsuna's lips with his, eyes never leaving the lap top that he just moved so the pitiful Vongola would have a better view of their boss being fucked until he couldn't think anymore. Tsuna was currently struggling as hard as he could, he wasn't going to just lay there and let his enemy fuck him while his friends were watching, but it was difficult with the drug still fully in his system. He'd rather be tortured to death than have this happen. The brunette turned his head to the side and managed the break the kiss, he thought that he had done well but the hand that was slowly creeping up his leg told him otherwise.

"W-Where are you touching! L-Let me go!"

A low chuckle was heard as Byakuran pulled down the panties he had put onto his new toy not too long ago.

"My my Tsunayoshi-chan, I didn't expect you to be so big down there~"

Tsuna looked at the man completely horrified; this wasn't a bad dream it was really going to happen while his friends watched. He glanced over at the screen, a bit afraid, but saw on their faces looks of disgust, horror, anger and sadness. They all sat in the mall district and watched helplessly as their best friend was molested by the enemy. Kyoko and Haru looked away because they couldn't bear to watch and Chrome used a bit of her power to block their view of the screen just in case they looked back and saw something they did not need to see. Chrome may not have been part of the family very long but it angered her as she watched the man that had accepted her into the family violated by their greatest enemy. She was seething with anger along with pretty much everyone else in the room. Yamamoto was trying to calm Gokudera down even though it was clear that he was also just as pissed off as his silver haired boyfriend, but he understood that no matter what they did at the moment they wouldn't be able to save Tsuna from what was coming. They had no idea where the base was and even if they did Byakuran would most likely have too many obstacles to keep them from Tsuna, but they were going to try. They were currently using all the resources they could get in order to find out where Tsuna was and making up a plan to save him.

"B-Byakuran, stop!"

The white haired man glanced at the brunette just as he started to stroke the boy's growing erection. It pleased the mafia boss that no matter how hard Tsuna would try to struggle, his own his body would react to the touches. Little did the brunette know that it was mostly the drug causing his reactions, but it was pretty amusing to see the look of horror on Tsuna's face because he thought his body was reacting for very different reasons. The brunette was about to speak but instead gasped at the sensation of being touched down there. A smirk once again covered Byakuran's face at the small gasp and glanced over at the lap top loving the faces of everyone in the room, but was suddenly feeling possessive of his new toy sprawled out in front of him. He should be the only one to watch as his new toy breaks down; it would be quite a shock to the Vongola to simply see what their boss looks like after a good fucking.

"Sorry little Vongola, but I'm going to save the best part for my eyes only~ Have fun over there trying to forget the thought of me roughly fucking your precious little Decimo."

Byakuran switched off the lap top and turned to Tsuna who looked rather relived at the fact the lap top was turned off, but that relief quickly turned into a look of fear.

"I love that look Tsunayoshi-chan~"

The Millefiore boss practically ripped off the maid outfit and started sucking and biting on Tsuna's neck and chest not being gentle at all. Tsuna gasped out in pain and whimpered every time the teeth made contact. This couldn't be happening, there has to be some way to get out of here. He looked frantically around the room but no matter how hard he tried to think the feeling over having his neck and chest abused while having his cock stroked made it very hard to concentrate.

"S-Stop, please!"

"Begging won't get you anywhere Tsunayoshi-chan, it just makes me want to see you cry."

"I-I'll do anything, t-torture me...ah…but just d-don't do this!"

"But I am torturing you~ just in a more pleasurable way for me~"

The white haired male decided that he had enough of Tsuna's talking and thrust a finger into his entrance with a small amount of lotion on it. Tsuna's body froze at the intrusion and he bit his lip hard so he wouldn't scream or make any noises that would please the other male. This didn't make Byakuran very happy so he thrust in the last two fingers without any warning causing Tsuna to let out a scream that echoed throughout the room.

"Yes Tsunayoshi-chan~ scream for me~!"

Tsuna felt as if his whole world was slowly crumbling down around him. His friends had seen the beginning of his rape and they were most likely going to try and save him resulting in them getting hurt. He was being raped by his enemy and the pain that was searing throughout his body refused to let him slip away into his mind.

"Get ready Tsunayoshi-chan, here comes the best part~!"

The brunette looked down in horror to see Byakuran's erect member lined up with his entrance. Before he could even plead with the man he was roughly entered and a blood curdling scream made its way out of his mouth. His whole body felt like it had be split in two and the older man decided to give him no time to adjust and began to roughly thrust into the poor boy's body. Tsuna's screams gained volumes as he was assaulted over and over again, tears flowed down his face and blood slowly began to puddle on the sheets.

"I love your screams Tsunayoshi-chan, I'm so glad I picked you~"

Tsuna's mind was so filled with the thoughts of how painful this experience was that he didn't even hear a word Byakuran just said. Suddenly, a spot was hit deep inside him causing the younger male to moan and then instantly realize what he just did already horrified with himself and his body. This reaction only caused Byakuran to angle himself so he would not hit that spot.

"Can't have you enjoying yourself now can we? This is only for me, not you. Don't be selfish Tsunayoshi-chan~"

The brunette tried to put a hand over his face but was stopped by the handcuffs so he bit his lip, not wanting to give Byakuran any more satisfaction of hearing him scream but the more his body was thrust into the harder it was to contain such screams. The pain was unbearable and wasn't getting any better. A hand came up and before Tsuna could realize what was going on he was struck hard in the face. Tsuna gasped out in pain and Byakuran took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and kiss him roughly. The brunette didn't respond to the kiss and felt Byakuran thrust in deeper and harder as a warning. At this point, Tsuna felt as if he had no choice but to listen to what the older male said if he wanted to reduce the pain that was coursing through his body so he hesitantly started to kiss back. Byakuran seemed pleased at this but didn't slow down his thrusts any. He wanted to humiliate the boy as well as make him suffer and this was the best way he knew how, and right now it was working. Tsuna eventually turned his head to the side in order to break the kiss and scream at the rough thrusts. His body was starting to go limp due to the drug still coursing through his veins.

"P-Please…j-just stop already…"

"No can do Tsunayoshi-chan~ how can I stop when I haven't even been satisfied yet?"

The Millefiore boss reached up and undid the handcuffs knowing fully well that Tsuna wouldn't be able to fight back now. He then pulled his cock out completely and flipped Tsuna onto his stomach then pulled his ass high in the air before roughly thrusting back in, starting an animalistic pace. The younger male let out a scream because the new position caused Byakuran to go deeper into the boy which wasn't at all a good feeling for him.

"AHH!"

"That's it Tsunayoshi-chan, scream for me~ It seems like you're starting to enjoy yourself my toy~"

"W-Who's a toy?"

Another scream left Tsuna's mouth as Byakuran grabbed onto his hips with a grip that was going to leave bruises for days. He thoroughly ignored Tsuna's question and continued to pound into the younger boy, loving every minute of it. Maybe he should have let the Vongola see his new toy slowly being broken. It would break them all as well. No matter, he had plenty of time to record it on a different occasion since Tsuna wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. If Tsunayoshi thought that this was the only time that his body would be violated well then he had very wishful thinking. Yes Byakuran was going to make sure that by the time he gets bored with his new toy, which won't happen anytime soon, that the boy would be completely broken. Byakuran snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud sob. Oh this just couldn't get any better.

"Are you crying Tsunayoshi-chan?~"

Tsuna refused to answer since he knew that Byakuran already knew the answer. It's not like the brunette wanted to be crying over this but it was just an impulse. Byakuran smirked when there was no answer and gripped Tsuna's hips tighter causing the brunette to yelp in pain. He started to thrust faster and wanted to hear more of the younger's sobs. They were just so delicious to hear. Tsuna could only scream in pain. He felt so helpless and like his world was collapsing. He might never get out of here, he might never see his family and friends again, and he might have to get violated like this over and over again. This was the very moment that Tsuna began to break. It didn't take very long but the light that usually was in Tsuna's eyes dimmed very slightly that day, and was never going to return.

"Oh Tsunayoshi-chan~ I'm going to cum~"

Tsuna's eyes widened, that marshmallow loving asshole wasn't going to do what he think he was going to right? Oh he sure hoped not. Byakuran continued to ram into Tsuna's body and bit his lip as he released inside the brunette. Tsuna screamed at the unpleasant sensation that he feared the most. Then Tsuna moaned out loudly and came which caused his face to turn into a look of horror. Had he really released from being raped and came into! He felt so disgusting with himself and Byakuran couldn't help the insane laugh that came out of his mouth.

"How fitting Tsunayoshi-chan! You love it when I cum in you that much? I'll be sure to do it every time~"

Tsuna wasn't even in any condition to retort. He was panting and sweating from the strain on his body but finally started to feel the drug's effects lifting. Not like that was going to help him now. Byakuran turned the brunette back over and gazed down at the flushed face. He smirked at the look and felt himself getting hard again.

"Oh look what you're doing to me Tsunayoshi-chan~"

Tsuna looked down tiredly and was once again filled with fear. There was no way he could handle Byakuran raping him right after finishing. He sat up and tried his best to move away from the white haired man but was way too weak to go anywhere.

"Now now Tsunayoshi-chan. You're my toy which means you have to entertain me and keep me happy."

His eyes narrowed.

"I've been nice to you so far because I've been in a good mood. You don't want me angry Tsunayoshi."

If this were a normal confrontation then Tsuna would stare down Byakuran and not take the warning serious but this was not a normal meeting and the brunette was filled with fear he didn't know he had. Byakuran's face went back to normal and he smiled happily.

"I'll be right back Tsunayoshi-chan. There are guards outside the door and no windows so don't try anything stupid or you'll force me to do something I'll regret. I'm trusting you to be good~"

Byakuran got up and fixed himself before heading to the bathroom that was attached and locking the door. He knew that Tsuna was very weak but he didn't want something sharp pointed at him while in the shower. He had removed everything that would be of use to Tsuna from the room but you could never be too sure.

Tsuna sat there on the bed and cringed when he felt the cum start to drip out of his entrance. It was utterly repulsive and almost made the brunette get sick but he kept it in and studied his surroundings. He knew that he was in trouble if he didn't escape but he also knew that there was no way he would get past the guards outside the door in the condition he was in now. The drug was losing effect but his legs would give out the moment he tried to put any weight on them. He felt all hope draining out of him. How would he ever get out of this situation?

Throughout the next few days Tsuna was violated over and over by the Millefiore boss and every single time part of Tsuna's mind slowly broke. Byakuran couldn't be happier with this fact. Tsuna lay on the bed panting heavily while the white haired counterpart was in the bathroom taking his usual after sex shower. He felt disgusting but also slightly helpless. No matter how many times he had tried he was unable to even get up off the bed because of the major violation his body had been through. All he wanted was to see his family but was scared as to what Byakuran would do if he managed to get the lap top working again. Last time the older male made sure that it had hurt a lot more than usual.

Tsuna had been injected with drug every single day but still wasn't sure what it did to him. All he knew was he was starting to hear random voices at night but was unable to make out what they were saying. Could that drug possibly have caused the voices? His thoughts then went back to his family and what they might be doing at the very moment. Where they going to try and rescue him? Just then the computer flickered and he saw Gokudera's face.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna flinched slightly at the sound of his best friend's voice and looked at the screen. Were his wishes finally going to come true? Just as he thought his prayers had been answered he remembered what his friends had seen the last time he had tried to contact them the first day of his imprisonment. They were probably disgusted with him. _Well why shouldn't they be?_ The brunette raised his head slightly when he heard that the voice. It felt like someone other than himself said that but he was sure it was his voice…

"Juudaime? Can you hear me?"

The brunette hesitantly looked back at the screen and heard the voice in his head again. _If Byakuran sees you on the lap top again he's going to have his way with you like last time. You wouldn't want that would you?_ Tsuna began to panic.

"Y-You can't be on here Gokudera-kun! P-Please. Turn it off before he comes back!"

Gokudera stared at his beloved Juudaime with a shocked expression. Why was Tsuna trying to get rid of him?

"Juudaime…?"

"Please Gokudera-kun! Turn it off. I can't reach it. He's coming back. I-I can't be caught on the lap top!"

Reborn watched from the other side as his student begged and pleaded for them to turn off the lap top. It was clear what had happened to Tsuna since they had seen the beginning of it but how many times it had continued to happen through these last few days was not clear. Reborn had a pretty good idea just how much his student had been put through.

"Tsuna. Calm down. We're going to try and find you and then we'll be able to get you back with us safe and sound okay?"

Byakuran was already done with his shower and listening from the bathroom door. It amused him to no end that his toy was already pleading for them not to talk to him because his body knew what would happen. The brunette was actually more scared of what the white haired man would do than happy his friends were talking to him. How interesting.

"Please Reborn! Turn it off!"

Hibari had had enough of this pathetic excuse for a human and walked over to the computer making sure to shove everyone out of the way.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna flinched at the tone that Hibari was using and looked at him.

"W-What?"

"Why are you acting like a child who doesn't want to be hit? You're the tenth boss of the Vongola whether you want to be or not. Start acting like it. You're stronger than you think you are and I refuse to just sit here and watch you pity yourself. It's disgusting. You're not that weak."

Tsuna was shocked by Hibari's words and he realized that he needed to suck it up and try to get out. This was not the time to be pitying himself and wondering what was going to happen next. He needed to spring into action in order to get out of his situation and get back to his family, but the voice didn't like that idea. _Is it even worth it? No matter what you do Byakuran will find a while to foil it and then just violate you over and over again. There is no way around it. Just be good and he might let you go. You better turn off the lap top before he comes around again or you're really going to get it._ Tsuna grabbed his head and squeezed. Where the fuck was that voice coming from?

"Tsuna? What's wrong?"

Yamamoto came to the screen when he saw Tsuna grab his head. Was the drug still affecting him? Did Byakuran hit him in the head?

"I-I…"

Byakuran came up behind Tsuna and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist then pulled him into the white-haired lap. The brunette froze immediately and didn't even dare to look behind him. He knew exactly who was there and was scared to do anything.

"Hmm…did my Tsunayoshi-chan contact you all? No I don't think he did. It was the Vongola that contacted him this time, and he even tried his hardest to try and get you all the disconnect from him but none of you would listen. How selfish~"

The Vongola on the other side sat there in confusion and were scared for their friend. Tsuna wasn't even putting up a fight against Byakuran and looked like he was about to pass out from fear.

"It seems that you have yet to understand what position your precious boss is in~ How about I tell you flat out since you didn't seem to understand the last time you saw him? He's mine now. He's mine to play with and do whatever I want to. No matter what you all try to do you will never be able to save him."

Tsuna sat there and stared at the screen knowing that his face was filled with fear just like the few on the other side of the screen. He could infer that only Yamamoto, Reborn, Gokudera and Hibari were watching him and wouldn't let any of the others come around just in case Byakuran tried to do anything to him while they were all watching.

"Byakuran…you bastard let him go!"

"Now why would I give up the best toy I ever had?~ No I think I'll keep him for a while."

Byakuran moved his hand up to Tsuna's chin and tilted it up slightly, running a thumb along the jaw line.

"Take a good look at your boss. He's so compliant not fighting against me and sitting here like he was completely content. I'm sure he's not but I don't exactly mind~ Would you like to know why he's so compliant?~"

All four males glared at Byakuran through the screen. They were indeed aware that their boss was raped probably multiple times but it still bothered them that the white haired man was pointing out every single little detail about it like he was proud of what he accomplished.

"No guesses~? Then I guess I shall just tell you~"

Byakuran nuzzled against Tsuna's neck and stared at the lap top, his eyes hard and the smirk on his face showed how happy he was at the moment.

"He's scared. After being brutally raped enough to make his entrance tear and bleed he is scared that I'm going to do something else to him now that I found you all on the lap top talking to him right Tsunayoshi-chan~?"

Tsuna was too afraid to answer and the marshmallow lover already knew he had hit the nail on the head. The smirk on Byakuran's face widened at the silence.

"Now, what shall I do to him?~ I know it wasn't his fault that you all selfishly contacted him but he still needs to be punished for not trying harder to get rid of you all."

The four on the other side paled slightly when they took in all the information. It was going to be their fault that Tsuna was going to be violated again. They should have realized after the first time Tsuna was caught that contact on the computer was just going to make the brunette's situation worse, but this time they just had to. Byakuran smirked at all of their faces before roughly grabbing Tsuna's hair causing the boy to yelp in pain and try to claw at the hand. So he still had some fight left in him? How cute.

"Now now Tsunayoshi-chan. You still need to be punished~"

Tsuna whimpered because he knew what was coming next, but Byakuran decided to have some more fun with this. Sure he had wanted the first time to be for his eyes only but this time was going to be different. He wanted to make sure that the Vongola knew not to mess with him and his new toy now.

"I'll cut you a deal Vongola. If you assemble all of your people in front of this computer tomorrow morning I promise not to rape the young Vongola Decimo in front of you all, but if a single person is missing or you try to use illusions to trick me I will violate him excessively and make all of you watch~ Sound like a deal?~"

Gokudera wasn't going to let them all be toyed with by Byakuran and was about to argue with the white haired male but was cut off by Reborn.

"If we bring the whole family in front of the computer what will you do to Tsuna?"

Byakuran smirked, that Arcobaleno was always the smart one to ask for all of the details, but he didn't intend to share all of the information. Where was the fun in that?

"Secret Reborn-kun~ See you tomorrow~"

Byakuran used his remote to shut off the lap top and turned Tsuna around in his lap. Oh he was going to have fun until the next morning. He promised not to rape his toy while they were watching but he never said anything about not doing it while they weren't watching. He pushed Tsuna back onto the bed and started to kiss the boy passionately. The brunette's eyes widened at the kiss and tried to push away until he heard the voice again. _Just let him! If you let him he might let up a bit. It'll be tough now but just do everything he says and you will survive!_ Fuck, no matter how much Tsuna hated the voice that sounded a lot like his own he knew it was offering some wise words. Don't anger Byakuran and he won't get hurt as much. It sounded like a made up dream that he could only wish to come true but it was all he had to hold on to.

Tsuna hesitantly kissed back and hoped to be able to keep Byakuran from getting angry and doing something that would hurt ten times worse than anything that had been done yet. Byakuran noticed the difference and even though he knew what Tsuna was trying to do and he figured he would let up a bit…okay maybe not, but it did please him to know that Tsuna was actually trying to do something to make him happy. Well, to keep him from being angry but that meant happy. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked when Tsuna turned his head away. The boy was too ashamed by his actions to even look up at the perpetrator.

"Being nice now huh Tsunayoshi-chan?~ I guess I was doing something right these last few days~"

Tsuna didn't reply but gasped in surprise when Byakuran spread his legs apart again. Another smirk came to the Millefiore boss' face. All the blood and cum had mixed together and were slowly dripping out of the Tsuna's entrance making it like the perfect lube~. Byakuran lined up and thrust in but not as hard as the first time. That didn't exactly matter to Tsuna considering it was just as painful as the first time. A scream came out of the brunette's mouth as Byakuran started to thrust into him and the pain was almost as worse as the first time.

The Millefiore boss continued to thrust into the boy and was slightly disappointed that Tsuna's voice was starting to grow hoarse from all the screaming he had been doing. Guess this would have to be a fast one~ He started to thrust in at a faster pace and panted as Tsuna's walls squeezed around him.

"A-Ahh…p-please ahh…it hurts!"

"That's good Tsunayoshi-chan~"

Byakuran continued to thrust in and was in a really good mood so he took a hold of Tsuna's erection and started pumping it. This action caused the brunette's pained screams and moans to turns into moans of pleasure. He was positive that Tsuna wanted to die right then and there for moaning at being raped and he couldn't help but laugh as he continued to violate the young teen. Tsuna's back arched off of the bed as he came with a scream. Byakuran smirked when the brunette's inner walls clenched around him almost painfully and he released inside the Vongola this time thrusting in a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Byakuran pulled out and got off of the bed without a single word to the brunette who lay on the bed panting and crying softly. The older male went to the bathroom to clean off again before walking back into the room to see his toy staring at the ceiling with a lot less light in his eyes. Who knew it would be this easy to break this boy? Tsunayoshi always was a surprise and this was a very pleasant surprise. Byakuran was up for the fight of breaking Tsuna but he loved that it wouldn't be too much of a fight now that the other was beginning to realize his new purpose in life.

Tsuna gazed up while seeing nothing, thinking nothing, and expecting nothing. _No one can save you from this future now. We are going to be here forever and you will now become a toy to Byakuran. You will have no will of your own. Everything you do will be for Byakuran and him alone. No longer will you worry about your old family. They are sitting in the mall district doing nothing but contacting you at horrible times and getting you in trouble. You are so much better off here. If you try hard enough you can possibly make Byakuran fall in love with you. You can survive this way and be safe forever. _

At this point Tsuna was too beyond himself to even try and object to what the voice in his head was saying to him. It all made sense now. Please Byakuran and he will keep him safe forever. He won't have to worry about fighting anymore. He hated fighting so much. Maybe it would be better this way. Everyone in the Vongola could follow a different tenth and maybe even break up. They could split and stay good friends but live to see another day. It was better this way.

Tsuna turned over on his side with a hiss of pain and waited for Byakuran to finish with his shower. If the brunette even dared to fall asleep before the white haired man came back he knew that he would be woken up in the worst kind of way. When Byakuran came back into the room he smirked at his toy and walked over to the bed. Carefully he picked up Tsuna and watched as a Millefiore member came in to change the sheets on the bed. Byakuran dressed Tsuna in his pajamas and once the bed was made carried the brunette back over and got under the covers with him. Tsuna fell asleep almost instantly since he was so tired from the days he had been through. Byakuran stayed up for a little while and injected Tsuna with another dose of the drug. It was the final dose and it would finally make his little brunette break. He stared at Tsuna for a while before falling asleep himself.

"Tsunayoshi-chan~ Get up and come over to me. We're going to talk to the Vongola now~"

Tsuna slowly woke up and didn't even bother to hiss in pain. As Byakuran sat down on the edge of the bed the brunette tiredly crawled over and sat in his lap like a good toy should. _That's right Tsuna. We're his new toy. Start acting like it and realize your new place in the world._

Just as Tsuna got situated the lap top flicked back on and he saw the image of all of his family members who were assembled in the mall district. It was clear that the girls had been crying being their eyes were bloodshot. It was like Tsuna gazed at them with different eyes. Sure he saw his friends and family but he didn't try to call out to them but simply waited for Byakuran to address them.

"Hello Vongola~ How are you today?~"

Gokudera practically growled at the Millefiore boss and refused to reply and give the man the satisfaction of seeing him upset. Instead he decided to leave all of the talking to Reborn.

"Byakuran, we're all here like you wanted. What do you have to say to us?"

"Hm? I needed to say something~?"  
>"Cut the shit dammit!"<p>

Gokudera couldn't stand this. Byakuran was acting like a complete asshole…like usual but Tsuna was just sitting there in that bastard's lap! The older male glared at silver haired temperamental male.

"I should have requested everyone but you. I don't like you very much~ Still, I knew this would hurt you the most so I might as well keep you here~"  
>Yamamoto stepped out slightly in front of Gokudera and this caught the attention of Byakuran.<p>

"Oh~ We have some lovers over on the Vongola side~ I wonder how Tsunayoshi-chan feels about that~"

Both were very shocked at the notion and Yamamoto put his arm out to protect Gokudera from Byakuran, though he knew that doing such a notion really wouldn't do anything.

"What the fuck do you mean? Juudaime was fine with it and is happy for us not that it's any of your business!"

"But what if Tsunayoshi-chan felt hmm…left out? According to our information it seems that you three are the closest of friends and yet you two are a couple and he's there all by himself. I knew that if it were me I would feel like a third wheel every time you all would hang out. My poor Tsunayoshi-chan~"

Byakuran smirked and pulled Tsuna closer to nuzzle against his neck. Gokudera grit his teeth and for once didn't have a retort. He honestly had never thought about it like that. Had they made his precious Juudaime feel left out because they were dating? Ryohei stepped up and purposely blocked the view of the lap top from the girls.

"Sawada, why are you so extremely quiet?"

This question made all the Vongola's attention fall onto Tsuna who was sitting quietly in Byakuran's lap. That fact didn't bother them as much as the look in their best friend's eyes. It was like he wasn't the same person that they knew. His eyes held no life in them and no shred of the light they used to hold.

"There's nothing to say. You haven't addressed me. Byakuran has been talking to you all and I'm just listening."

"Tsuna…"

Everyone in the room was shocked. There was definitely something wrong with their friend and they were all getting sick of seeing that damn smirk on Byakuran's face.

"Ah Tsunayoshi-chan you have such good manners~"

"You bastard! What did you do to Juudaime!"

A laugh came from Byakuran.

"I thought that was obvious but since you want to know all the details~ I drugged him and then forced him to have sex with me and then for the next few days I forced him to have more and more sex with me. You'd be surprised at the stamina this boy has but that's not something you need to know~ Then I had more sex with him. In fact we had sex right after we got off the computer yesterday. Oh and it might have something to do with the drug I've been making him take~"

"Shut up!"

"What? You were the one who wanted to know the details of the last few days I've had with my precious toy~"

"Byakuran, like I said before. We're all gathered like you wanted now say what you have to say or we're disconnecting."

"Reborn-kun, you suck the fun out of everything. I just wanted to confirm something. You all have been sitting at the mall district for about three days now correct? Have you even attempted to save little Tsunayoshi-chan here? There aren't any Millefiore outside of that place so you could have easily left already and searched for this base, but you haven't have you?"

Tsuna didn't want to believe that they had all just sat there while he was being violated over and over by the man he hated the most. _You don't hate him. You know deep down that you are happy to be with him. _Yeah, that was right. What was he even thinking by saying that he hated Byakuran? That was such an obvious lie.

Reborn glared at Byakuran and the white haired man swore that the glare was going to break the screen.

"I don't have to answer anything you ask Byakuran."

"Haha so it's true! You've all sat around and have done nothing!"

Just as Byakuran was about to say something more there was a knock on the door. It immediately shut him up and caused him to glare at the door. Who would dare to disturb him at this moment? He shifted Tsuna so that no inch of the boy's skin was showing and turned to the door.

"If this isn't important then I will personally make sure that you pay whoever is outside that door."

"B-Byakuran-sama I have an u-urgent message f-for you. There s-seems to be some trouble i-in one of our bases."

"Come in."

Byakuran didn't really worry about the Vongola on the other side of the screen. They were all there in front of his eyes so this disturbance would not have been caused by them. The lower Millefiore member walked into the room and bowed.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you Byakuran-sama."

"Shut up and come over here already and don't you dare lay an eye on my toy."

"Yes Byakuran-sama!"

The Millefiore member walked over and stood in front of the computer as if he didn't know that his boss was talking with people on the other side, but it was exactly what the Vongola were waiting for. Byakuran didn't seem to notice anything suspicious and simply took the paper that was handed to him from the lower member. Little did he know the Millefiore member was holding another piece of paper towards the computer giving away the exact location of the current base that Tsuna was being held in. Reborn smirked at the note and knew that all their waiting was about to pay off.

Tsuna looked at the man with curious eyes because he felt like he knew that man. Byakuran read over the note then looked back up at his subordinate.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, move for a bit."

The brunette nodded and moved off of the older male's lap and went to sit on the bed where he had a clear view of the family. He missed them more than he even thought was possible. _But they don't miss you! They haven't even tried to save you! You heard Byakuran ask them those questions and Reborn avoided them. You know him which means that stupid tutor didn't want to verbally say that they don't care about you anymore!_ The brunette gripped his head again. He didn't want to listen to the voice. He didn't want to acknowledge that what it said was starting to sound right.

Byakuran got up and walked over to his closet before pulling out a gun and shooting the Millefiore member in the stomach causing him to drop to the ground with a scream of pain. Tsuna jumped as some blood splattered on his face and looked down at the body then at Byakuran with fear in his eyes. Why had he just shot his own subordinate? Would he be next?

Everyone on the Vongola side screamed and watched as their hidden spy fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Chrome was the first one to react once she saw the illusions start to fade.

"MUKURO-SAMA!"

Tsuna stared down at Mukuro in shock and felt tears welling in his eyes. Byakuran merely smirked and kneeled down in front of Mukuro.

"Mukuro-chan, you tried the same thing twice. Did you really think I wouldn't notice this time?"

Mukuro looked up at Byakuran with anger in his eyes but coughed up some blood.

"I don't even know what you're talking about…"

For some odd reason the younger Mukuro had come to the future but this information was unknown to the Millefiore boss.

"Indeed, you look a lot younger than you did last time~"

Tsuna started to shake. His friend was there and he was dying on the floor and yet he had no way to help and could just stand there in shock.

"I guess that was your mistake Vongola. I know the Mukuro-chan of this time and he was a lot more mature than he was back in your time. This Mukuro-chan was too cocky for his own good~"

"B-Byakuran…"

The older male seemed to just now remember that Tsuna was in the room and walked over to cover Tsuna's eyes.

"Now don't worry Tsunayoshi-chan. You don't need to be worried about the rest of this anymore."

Byakuran pointed his gun and shot again, this time shooting Mukuro in the head and effectively shutting the young male up forever. Cries were heard from the lap top as Chrome screamed his name.

"M-Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama! Please get up!"

Ryohei rushed over to the girl and pulled her close to his chest so she wouldn't have to see the scene anymore. She flailed against his touch and tried her hardest to look back at the screen but Ryohei held her close and wouldn't let go. Eventually she gave up the struggle and sobbed into his shirt. Tsuna felt his heart break. Her cries were like a knife to his heart. Byakuran made sure that he couldn't see anything but he vaguely heard the order for another member to clear away the body. After the mess was cleaned up Byakuran got situated on the bed again with Tsuna in his lap but the boy was facing away from the screen this time.

"As you can see little Vongola, I won't stand for any of you trying to come and steal away my toy. He's mine and you can't have him back. As for you Tsunayoshi-chan, you've seen what has happened to your friend because he has tried to help you. You are going to stay with me forever and I refuse to let them take you. So won't you kindly tell your friends not to come and to go on and live their lives without you~?"

Tsuna was too in shock to say anything right now and Byakuran sort of figured that but still wanted to have some fun.

"I want that woman in front of the screen. Chrome."

Tsuna's head shot up and he looked at Byakuran with a pleading look.

"P-Please leave Chrome alone. I-I'll be good and I promise not to do anything to make you angry. I'll do whatever you say j-just leave her alone. Please."

Byakuran smirked as he looked from the screen to his toy and back. He knew the relationship that woman had with Rokudo Mukuro and he knew how Tsuna had felt about that girl. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to completely break the brunette.

"Okay Tsunayoshi-chan~"

"No Juudaime! Don't let him bait you like that!"

"Be quiet Gokudera-kun…"

The Vongola stared in shock and almost didn't hear what Tsuna had said.

"W-What?"

Tsuna turned towards the screen and said it again.

"Be quiet Gokudera-kun! I'm doing this to protect all of you so just let me! I'll stay with Byakuran to make sure that none of you have to die!"

Gokudera was shocked at the little outburst and knew that Tsuna was only trying to figure out something to help them all out but a part of him thought that part of Tsuna maybe…wanted to stay there. Byakuran seemed to find this all amusing and pulled Tsuna closer.

"Since you said you would listen to anything I say I have a few requests for you Tsunayoshi-chan~ First, I want you to address me as Byakuran-sama. It's just more official that way. Second, I want you to get rid of all contact with the Vongola. Finally, I want a kiss~ that's pretty much it."

The brunette looked back at the screen and then to Byakuran.

"And you'll leave them all alone? They can figure out a way to go back to the past and you won't interfere?"

"My dear toy, Yuni is dead so I have no real meaning for the Vongola rings now. They are free to do whatever they like but if they try to stand in my way or get you back then I will fight against them and I will kill them."

Tsuna looked at the screen once again and knew that they were all trying to show that they didn't want to go along with this idea but he just had to. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Byakuran's lips which quickly turned a lot more passionate than when it started. Tsuna whimpered slightly but allowed Byakuran to kiss him until satisfied. He heard the cries from his family but knew that he had to do this to keep them safe. Now he finally understood why Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun had been willing to give themselves up. After a few minutes, Byakuran pulled back and Tsuna gasped for breath.

"Okay Byakuran…sama."

"Excellent~ Now say goodbye to your little friends and we're going to go have some fun~"

The brunette looked at the screen again before giving them all a sad smile, the last smile that would ever grace his face.

"I'm sorry…goodbye everyone."

The lap top went blank and the Vongola sat and stared at the black screen in complete and utter shock. Mukuro had volunteered to infiltrate the bases one by one in order to find out where Tsuna was since he was the only one that Byakuran didn't know about. Chrome had objected and said she would go with but none of them imagined that he would be defeated so easily. Mukuro was a great fighter but no one is fast enough to escape a gun they didn't even know about. Chrome sat in the corner still in Ryohei's arms since she hadn't stopped crying. The silence that fell on the room was thick and heavy, but Reborn wasn't just going to sit there any longer.

"It's time to act. We aren't going to let Mukuro's death be in vein so we are going to that base and getting Tsuna back no matter what the cost."

"Reborn-chan, what can Kyoko and I do?"

Reborn looked over at the girls and knew that they would not be able to take them into the base. It was way too dangerous and who knew what kind of state they would find Tsuna in when they arrive? The brunette seemed to be pretty much at his breaking point. He had sacrificed his freedom in order to keep them all safe but Tsuna didn't realize that they would do anything to get him back which included giving their lives.

"I want you, Kyoko, I-Pin and Lambo to all stay in this mall district with Giannini and Fuuta. You both know better than anyone that neither of you would serve any purpose on this mission. We are going to be fighting to get Tsuna back and people are going to get hurt. You both have to stay here and tend to the wounded when we make it back. We need you all safe."

Haru looked like she was about to argue but with a look from Kyoko she nodded her head. Of course they knew better than anyone else that they would be completely useless when it came to infiltrating the base.

"Everyone get ready. We're going to infiltrate the base tonight and save Tsuna. Thanks to Spanner and Giannini we might have figured out a way to get back to the past but we'll need Tsuna's sky flames to make it possible. Prepare yourselves. This isn't going to be an easy battle."

**It pained me to kill Mukuro ;A; but it had to be done. Please review because it motivates me to write faster and I hope you enjoyed it~ Once again I apologize for the late update. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Will Tsuna break completely or will he be saved by the Vongola?**


	3. Finding the Toy

**I apologize for the extra late chapter. I've been really busy! I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Come on out Tsunayoshi-chan!"

Tsuna walked into the room and Byakuran practically rushed over in joy, his toy was simply adorable in the kimono he had personally picked out. It was red and blue and was chosen on purpose since the Millefiore boss knew that the colors would make his toy think of those pathetic people he had once called his guardians and best friends. The brunette stood there in complete silence which didn't both the older male. He hadn't told his toy to speak and Tsunayoshi-chan was getting smart enough to realize that he should only speak when spoken to or horrible things will happen~ Oh how much he loved the fact that his little toy was being so obedient. It possibly had to do with the fact that he had killed little Mukuro-chan in front of the toy which made the younger boy realize his place. The one thing that did make Byakuran a little sad was the fact that Tsunayoshi-chan had lost almost all of his will to fight against the older male. Oh well, it isn't too much of a loss since the boy would do a lot more obedient things and scream for him whenever he wanted.

"Don't you look adorable Tsunayoshi-chan? Those colors seem to fit you perfectly as if they were the replacements for your old friends!"

He sneered when he saw a bit of pain flash across his toy's face but still the boy remained quiet since nothing good would come out of speaking. Tsuna stood there and looked at himself in the mirror. Sure he looked to be completely broken on the outside but inside he was still an emotional mess. It had been two whole days since his friends had contacted them and two days since he saw Mukuro die right in front of his eyes. Why hadn't he done anything to stop it? If he had known what was going on than he could have possibly saved his friend. He felt nothing but guilt and despair. His friends weren't going to come for him, and he was going to be trapped here forever.

_Oh come now, you know that it is for the best. You told them that you willingly gave yourself to Byakuran so that they could live in peace. Why would they come and save you when they were home free? They'll find a way home and leave you here all alone, but it's okay because we have Byakuran-sama. He will protect us forever and nothing can ever hurt us again. Not those stupid family members we once had and not anything from the outside world. This is our home now and we both love it. _

Tsuna still hadn't been able to figure out where the voice inside his head had come from but he guessed that it didn't matter anymore. As long as he listened to what the voice said he would never make Byakuran angry and he could continue to live here safe and sound. Yeah, that didn't sound too bad. After all, Byakuran had started to get gentle when they had sex and would even let Tsuna walk around the base as long as he was followed by Kikyo.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, come over here. You may speak whatever you'd like for the next few minutes. I don't like it when you just stare at me."

"Yes Byakuran-sama."

Tsuna walked over to his master and took a seat in the other man's lap like he had been doing for these last few days. It seemed to please his master immensely so and all Tsuna wanted to do was please his master. He nuzzled into the older man's chest and closed his eyes.

"Byakuran-sama, how was your meeting today? I hope everything went well with the other families. No one should oppose what you propose Byakuran-sama, if they know what's good for them anyway."

"Tsunayoshi-chan you are so adorable when you care~ since you asked so cutely I shall tell you. The meeting went just as planned and now we are going to be expanding the Millefiore family even more. Even though Yuni is dead I have figured out another plan to rule this world and change it into something that is worthy enough of my rule. Doesn't that sound like fun Tsunayoshi-chan?~"

"It sounds like a challenge and I know how much you love a challenge Byakuran-sama. I hope that everything works out for you and I can see this new world with you."

Tsuna mentally cringed at the words he was speaking. Why was he saying such things? He most certainly did not want Byakuran to recreate the world in his sick twisted version.

_You know why you said such things. It's because what you say are your actual feelings and the things you think are just random hate that you need to let go of. Believe in the words that you say. Not that you think._

Believe in what he says? That doesn't sound too hard to do maybe he should start doing that. What had he done before he had such a wise voice guiding him down the right path? He probably could have done so much good if the voice had shown up earlier.

"Oh, is my little Tsunayoshi-chan caught up in his thoughts again?~"

"Yes Byakuran-sama, my apologies. I was just thinking of how to please you next. Should I go and try on the other outfits that you have carefully and thoughtfully chosen for me? Or does this one suit you?"

"Hm, I actually like you in this one so how about we have some fun? Seeing my cute little Tsunayoshi-chan in such a sexy kimono is making me want to take him over and over again~ Get on your knees and pleasure me with that cute little mouth of yours Tsunayoshi-chan. Show me how you plan on pleasing your master."

Tsuna didn't waste any time and got down on his knees in front of Byakuran. He unzipped the man's pants like he had done multiple times and stroked the cock before leaning forward and sucking on the tip. For some reason Tsuna always had the urge to get Byakuran to moan out while giving him head but the older male never made any noises. After a few more playful sucks Tsuna opened his mouth and started to take in as much of Byakuran's cock as he could into his mouth. His hand started to stroke the part that didn't fit in his mouth and wasted no time in bobbing his head at a fast rate that he knew Byakuran would appreciate. His master was not a very patient person and he had found that out the hard way last time.

"That's it Tsunayoshi-chan, relax and take in all of it my little toy~"

The brunette tried to do as he was told and relaxed his throat as much as possible and slowly started to take more of Byakuran's cock into his mouth but he couldn't put all of it in without choking. Even though the thought of his cute little toy obeying pleased Byakuran he was not happy that Tsunayoshi-chan failed to do what he asked. He grabbed hold of the brown hair and pushed Tsuna all the down on his cock while thrusting his hips up, successfully making all of his cock go into the younger's mouth. Poor Tsuna's eyes went wide as he tried to pull back for a breath but the hand that held a tight grip in his hair would not allow such movement. Byakuran didn't seem to care about this little matter of choking and started to pull Tsuna's head off and fucking the teen's mouth hard and rough. He smirked at the gagging and choking sounds that his toy was making and knew his climax was coming. Well anyone would come earlier from seeing such a toy that used to be so strong reduced to a simple sex slave. He pushed Tsuna's head all the way down and released his seed deep inside the boy's throat before completely letting go.

As soon as Tsuna felt the hand leave his hair he pulled off of Byakuran's cock and started coughing harshly from the lack of oxygen and excess semen in his mouth. He clenched a hand over his heart and continued to cough up cum while Byakuran sat on the edge of the bed with his usual smirk.

"Are you alright my dear Tsunayoshi-chan? I thought you would be able to handle it and I was right because you didn't die~"

Byakuran's eyes grew dark as he continued to watch as Tsuna finally managed to catch his breath.

"You did enjoy my cock fucking your mouth didn't you Tsunayoshi-chan?"

Tsuna looked up at his master with eyes that reflected no type of emotion whatsoever.

"Y-Yes I did Byakuran-sama. Thank you for gracing me with such an honor."

Byakuran smirked at the answer and got up before going over to his toy and kneeling in front of him. Even though the fierce look that had once been in Tsuna's eyes was long gone, there were still traces of his emotions on the boy's face. It made him want to do everything possible to the boy in order to see what kind of emotions he could pull out of him besides such boring things such as fear and pain. Byakuran was about to say something to Tsuna but then heard his watch on the other side of the room start going off. He smirked at the sound and got up without a word to his toy.

"Sorry my little Tsunayoshi-chan but I have to go attend to something. I know I've been letting you walk around with Kikyo when I'm not with you but now I must ask you to stay in this room."

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding but couldn't help to wonder what the sound had meant from the watch. When it had gone off Byakuran seemed a little bit too pleased about it. The brunette got up and was surprised when Byakuran quickly came to his side and injected something into his neck. He gasped as he felt the needle push into his neck and looked up at Byakuran with a scared expression. What had he just been injected with? Before he had a chance to ask he felt himself grow sleepy and eventually passed out.

Byakuran made sure to catch his little toy and carry him to the bed. He had injected Tsuna with a sleeping serum that would keep the boy asleep for the rest of the day. It had been prepared a few days ago because Byakuran had known that the Vongola be try to attack the base in order to get their precious boss back but he wasn't going to let them try and take his toy and then get away. No he was going to catch them in a planned attack and make them suffer for their horrible actions. A clever thought came to Byakuran's mind when he looked down at his sleeping toy. Why not leave a little present for the Vongola if they make it this far?~ He pulled out his cock, stroked it a few times before thrusting into Tsuna. His smirk grew when he saw blood and started to thrust into his toy. It wasn't as fun as when the boy was awake, but at least it would be fun for the Vongola when they see their boss thoroughly fucked~.

The Vongola guardians and fighters made their way through the hallways of the Millefiore base that they had finally managed to find and infiltrate. Usually, they would all split up and search for Tsuna in their own groups and this would probably help them find the boy a lot faster but Reborn knew that they had to be smart about how they proceeded with this mission. Mukuro was killed without so much as a second thought by Byakuran and he couldn't have anyone else dying in the same way. If they stayed in a group like this they knew that they had enough man power to take down whoever would cross their path as well as have enough people to have eyes on every part of the rooms. Sneak attacks were their main concern and with such a large group it would be easier to get out of a conflict. They continued to follow the hallway and eventually it led to a single door. Gokudera was confused since they had managed to get the blueprints for the base and this was not in it what so ever.

"Reborn-san, this might be a trap but I don't think we have a choice."

Reborn knew that going into that room would most likely cause a huge battle to break out but it was either that or turn around without trying to get Tsuna.

"Okay, everyone be prepared."

The rest of the family nodded their heads and they walked closer to the door that would spell out their demise. Ryohei volunteered to be the one to open it and once they were all prepared the door was kicked in and they ran inside. There was one problem though. There were no more doors leading anywhere else in the room and it was completely empty. Yamamoto looked around and was baffled.

"Do we have the wrong place? Did Mukuro fail in telling us the right location?"

"They're here. Their illusionist is hiding them."

They all looked over at Chrome to notice that the girl had her Vongola Box Daemon Spade's Devil Lens on. Suddenly she ran forward and her trident collided with Torikabuto causing the illusions to falter for a second. Reborn wanted to tell her to calm down but knew that she was the only one they could count on at this moment. She was the only one who could see through the illusions and they were left on the defense at the moment. They grouped together and watched Chrome but never dropped their guards.

"Ha-han, you seem to be pretty upset there little illusion girl."

Chrome stopped and skidded across the floor to look up at Kikyo. Her glare was something new but it could turn Hibari to stone.

"Is it because you're precious Mukuro was killed like it was nothing? Honestly, you should surrender now and turn yourself over to Byakuran-sama. We could use someone like you and that box weapon you have."

The rest of the Vongola heard clearly what Kikyo was saying but were still unable to see him. Chrome knew that she had to do something about Torikabuto or else the illusion would never be dispelled. On the other hand, she was very limited to what she could actually do. When Mukuro-sama died, her organs disappeared and right now she was creating them with her own power. If she used up too much of her flame, then the organs would fade.

"Reborn-san, ten o'clock, I'm depending on you."

Reborn smirked and didn't bother waiting a second after Chrome spoke to shoot multiple rounds at his ten o clock. A loud cracking sound was heard and the illusion that was over the whole room started to fade. Chrome smiled in victory and knew that those shots would keep the pesky Millefiore illusionist from making any more problems for them. Yamamoto squeezed Gokudera's hand and they both ran towards Zakuro in order to take the storm Funeral Wreath out. Hibari ran into the corner of the room to take out Daisy while Reborn and Ryohei concentrated on Bluebell.

The battles raged on and the difference in strength of the Funeral Wreaths was becoming more and more predominate. Hibari used his Cambio Forma handcuffs and was very quickly able to immobilize Daisy and strip the other of his ring. Kikyo looked over at the ending fight and grit his teeth; things weren't supposed to be going on like this. He glanced over in Bluebell's direction and could tell that she was being overwhelmed by the sun guardian and sun Arcobaleno. If things continued like this he would most likely be the only one left standing. A smirk came to his face, he knew that it didn't matter if the other Funeral Wreaths were defeated because for this whole plan to work only he was the only one needed by Byakuran.

Chrome stayed back from the fighting and used her illusions to hide her comrades from the enemies which gave them the upper hand for a small amount of time. Kikyo frowned, this little girl was getting in their way and she was the one causing the most problems. Byakuran, however, did want this girl alive for the time being. He rushed over to where she was and was about to grab her by the neck when the illusion of her faded causing his anger to increase. He wanted to open his open carnage box, but wasn't sure he would be able to contain it in such a small room. Kikyo going to be a problem and Chrome didn't have enough flame in order to counter him anymore. Her illusion on herself started to fall apart since she was focusing on everyone else's way too much. Kikyo was about to attack her in order to give his comrades the upper hand but when he looked around every Millefiore member was defeated except for him. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Impossible!"

The guardians gathered together, some of them not too great off and bleeding a lot but were okay for the most part. They moved over to where Chrome was and she dropped all the illusions in order to give her flames a break. Kikyo glared at the girl but slowly allowed a smirk to come to his face.

"Ha han, I bet you all are thinking that you won. I'm the only one here and you figure it would be easy to take me down correct? Then what will you do? As you can see this room does not have an exit besides the door that you came in. What are you going to do if you win? This is the end of the line. You're information led you to the wrong place."

The Vongola finally looked around the room that they were in. Initially they had thought that it was all just an illusion set by Torikabuto, but he had been knocked unconscious. There would be no way for his illusions to continue on without him having a way to control them. Chrome dropped down to the ground, panting and holding her stomach. She used way too much of her flame and had to once again concentrate on keeping her own illusionary organs together since Mukuro was no longer around to maintain them for her. Reborn stepped forward and was about to speak to Kikyo but a huge screen appeared in the middle of the room showing Byakuran's smiling face.

"Hello little Vongola~ having fun are we?~"

The members of the Vongola looked at the screen with pure hatred written across their faces and in their eyes.

"Oh~ there's no reason to make such mean faces to me, and here I was going to be nice and let you all have a chance to save your little mafia boss."

They regretted it but curiosity flashed across their faces as they stared up at the screen. No matter how much they wanted to actually to just ignore the bastard, he did know the way to Tsuna and they had no other option but to listen.

"Well it looks like you are all willing to comply now. I'm not exactly happy that you weaklings managed to wipe out everyone but Kikyo, but I guess that is to be expected. They weren't as strong as they could be anyway~ Trash must be taken care of when the time comes~"

"Save the chit chat you bastard. What chance are you going to give us?"

Byakuran's eyes opened and glared at Gokudera.

"I'm really not fond of your mouth. Maybe I'll teach you a lesson next time~"

Yamamoto stood in front of Gokudera in a protective way which only seemed to amuse the Millefiore boss even more than before. Reborn spoke this time, causing the white haired male to frown slightly. The hitman always had a way of taking the fun out of every conversation he has with the little Vongola.

"What do you want Byakuran? Spit it out."

"You really do suck the fun out of everything don't you Arcobaleno Reborn? Well fine, as you all have noticed this is a dead end. You are not actually connected to my actual base but I'll let you in on a little secret. You're actually really close so don't fret."

Reborn and the others glared at the screen. What was the point of telling them that they were close to the base? It was obvious that the Millefiore boss wouldn't just give away the location so that they could go get Tsuna.

"I'm feeling bored lately. All the sex with my little Tsunayoshi-chan has left me…well tired of the same thing. Though his expressions never fail to amuse me~"

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Byakuran once again glared at the silverette. He really didn't understand the situation that he was in. Well, Byakuran figured it was alright for now since the young one didn't have a clue as to what was going to happen in the near future.

"Interrupt me one more time Gokudera-kun and I won't give you all the deal that I am willingly and kindly offering."

Gokudera glared at the screen but with a look from Ryohei and Reborn he shut his mouth. That didn't get rid of the angry expression on his face though. Byakuran chuckled at the submission and went back to what he was saying.

"I'm giving you all the opportunity to come to my base freely in order to search for your precious boss. I was a little disappointed when you all didn't even think of this being a trap. I initially wanted to just have my Funeral Wreaths kill you all but it seems like it happened the other way around."

Kikyo bowed his head in slight shame knowing that it should have been his job as the head Funeral Wreath to make sure that the plan went smoother than it did. He was happy though that his boss was willing to have some more fun with this simply because he figured he couldn't win against these people when it was only him.

"I'm proposing that you all decide which two of you will come to my base and try to make your way to your little boss~ Now I know what you're all thinking. I have over ten thousand men at my command and walking into my base with only two people would be like a suicide mission. Well, I never said it would be easy now did I?~ What are your thoughts?~"

Reborn looked around at the group. Out of all of them, Hibari and Yamamoto seemed to be the ones with the least amount of injuries. Gokudera's arm was bleeding a lot, Ryohei was holding his right hand and Chrome still hadn't stood up. He wasn't in any shape himself to go in there, he might be the strongest one there but he figured that Byakuran wouldn't let him enter the base. Gokudera, of course, was the first one to respond to the white haired boss.

"What? You're just going to let us walk right into your base and find Juudaime? It seems too easy!"

Byakuran chuckled and popped a marshmallow into his mouth, where it came from none of them knew.

"What seems easy about two people infiltrating the top mafia family's base? You really are a simple minded person aren't you?"

Byakuran smirked when Gokudera's face seemed to turn red; whether it was out of anger or embarrassment he didn't know and frankly didn't care.

"So~ Do you accept and if so who will you be sending?~ Of course I'll give you some time to think it over. Kikyo, please leave them so that they can talk in private~"

"Ha han, of course Byakuran-sama."

Kikyo bowed to the screen and used his flame to give a boost to the door before disappearing behind it. The Vongola looked back at the screen to see Byakuran with his usual smile.

"I'll give you all fifteen minutes to come up with a decision. That door is locked now so don't try to get out of here~"

The screen disappeared leaving the Vongola in the room, pretty much trapped. Gokudera looked frustrated while Yamamoto seemed to be deep in thought. Chrome finally rose from the ground.

"I'll go into the base."

The males all looked over at her with some surprise in their faces. Ryohei was the first one to comment.

"You're too tired to the extreme. You used up a lot of your flame already. Wouldn't be it be bad to the extreme to use anymore?"

"As much as I hate agreeing with Turf head, he has a point Chrome. If you use too much of your flame then your organs will disappear right? We can't have you dying on us. I'll go instead."

"No you won't."

They all looked over at Reborn who had his arms crossed.

"Why not Reborn-san! I'm Juudaime's right hand man! It is my duty to make sure that he is rescued!"

"Look at your arm Gokudera. You probably can't even move it. You know better than me why you shouldn't be the one going in there. Set your pride aside and think with your head."

Gokudera looked down in shame since he knew that Reborn was right. He couldn't move his arm too well which would make it nearly impossible for him to use his weapon.

"Hibari and Yamamoto will go if they are up for it."

Yamamoto looked over at Reborn a bit shocked. He then looked around and noticed that Hibari and he were the only ones who didn't look completely worn out. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with worry in his eyes. He knew that his boyfriend was strong, but to just send him in with Hibari would make the younger one worry too much. Yamamoto smiled down to Gokudera before looking over at Reborn.

"I'll go."

Hibari didn't seem to have any problem with going in there with Yamamoto. He was sure that he and the idiot would be able to hand whatever Byakuran could throw at them. Plus, the rain guardian was the only guardian that Hibari could actually stand in mild doses.

"Whatever."

"I feel like Byakuran has something up his sleeve. We have to find a way for the rest of us to get into the base while Yamamoto and Hibari are trying to find Tsuna."

Chrome looked around and tried to think of some way for them to communicate when she remembered the small ear pieces that Shoichi had given them. They all hadn't bothered with them because the initial plan was to stay together. She rushed over to Ryohei who still had the backpack on his back and started to look through it.

"Woah Chrome! What are you doing to the extreme?"

Chrome ignored him before she smiled in victory.

"These! Remember? Irie-san gave us these but we didn't use them? Hibari and Yamamoto can wear these and then can tell us the location of the base once they are inside. Then we just have to find a way out of here and meet up with them right?"

Reborn smirked. They had all been so caught up in heading out that Chrome had been the only one really listening when Shoichi told them all the things in the backpack. He nodded in agreement and watched as Chrome handed one to Hibari and then Yamamoto before quickly hiding one in Gokudera's ear. The others were smashed in battle but she was glad that they at least had three. The three boys adjusted the ear pieces and tested them. It was fortunate that they worked and now they just needed to the Millefiore boss to come back on the screen to lead them to the base. Right as they thought that, the screen in the middle of the room flicked back on and Byakuran's face appeared once again.

"Have we decided who would be sent into my base~?"

Yamamoto and Hibari stepped forward silently telling the other that they would be heading into the base. A small frown appeared on Byakuran's face.

"I was hoping you would send your little mist girl, her powers interest me~"

Ryohei and Hibari both stepped in front of her slightly when the comment was made making Byakuran raise an eyebrow like he had when Yamamoto had first defended Gokudera.

"Are you all…dating each other?"

"Cut the chit chat Byakuran, that has nothing to do with you and we would like to proceed with whatever your little plan is."

"Still killing the fun Arcobaleno Reborn."

Reborn didn't really care that Byakuran seemed upset with him jumping in the conversation again. He just wanted all of this to start so that they could at least regain their small chance in finding Tsuna. A small part of Reborn knew that this was going way too smoothly, but they didn't have any other option at this point.

"Well, Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-kun, please walk over to the door. It will be left unlocked since I don't have any use for the rest of you anymore. You two will be led to my base by a foot solider. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Yamamoto and Hibari nodded to the others and the rain guardian gave Gokudera a quick kiss before heading off. Once the door was closed, Byakuran addressed the rest that were still in the room.

"If you show up at my base, which I assume you will, then my deal with you all will be cancelled. Unless you defeat everyone in my base you'll never see your little boss again. He'll be my little toy forever~"

Before they could make a remark, the screen went blank and disappeared leaving them in an empty room. Gokudera listened to his earpiece as the others gathered around him. Hibari was silent of course but Yamamoto was quietly reporting every way they were going to get to the base. They all had one chance at this. If they failed, they would all most likely be killed.

Yamamoto and Hibari let themselves be directed into strange territory in order to get to the Millefiore base. They both knew that there was a huge possibility that they could be directed to a completely different location to be killed or even to step into the base only to face thousands of people all at once. Either way, it didn't really seem like they would be coming out of this completely okay.

As they were walking, Yamamoto made sure to tell Gokudera everything so that the others would be able to follow once they were given the okay. The guide slowed down and stood in front of the base that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. They must have a very sophisticated cloaking system because it was nearly impossible to see until you were right on it.

"Hayato, we made it. I love you."

Yamamoto didn't wait for a reply as he and Hibari opened the door to the base. Hibari quickly rammed his tonfa into the back of their guide's head and watched him drop down to the ground unconscious. They stood on guard as the door completely opened and immediately saw a least a hundred people standing there waiting for a fight.

"It's trap Hayato, don't come until I give the okay!"

Yamamoto and Hibari ran into the room, knowing that they could only go forward from here and started to take down as many people as possible. They both opened their box weapons and tried to get the number of opponents down as quickly as possible but it seemed like more and more people were coming out of the walls in order to fight them off. Hibari cursed as he continued to fight people off with tonfas and was even supporting Yamamoto as the other used his special moves to reduce the number significantly. Even though they had good teamwork, they were quickly overpowered by the immense amount of people. Cuts and bruises started to appear on the two young guardians as they fought for their lives. Yamamoto felt his back hit the wall as he was held down by two subordinates. Another subordinate was running at him with a sword that was intent on piercing through his heart.

Just as it was about to hit Yamamoto, the man was hit with a bomb and fell to the side. The two men that were holding onto the baseball player fell to the ground as well.

"You didn't really think that we were just going to leave you guys to fight off everyone by yourselves did you?"

Yamamoto looked up when he heard a familiar voice and felt a smile come to his face.

"I guess not."

Gokudera offered a hand to Yamamoto and helped the other up before getting ready to fight off. In the distance they both saw Reborn and Ryohei fighting people off of Hibari and Chrome in the back offering support with illusions. They weren't anything big so that she didn't overdo it but they were enough to cut down the numbers of people they had to fight. Gokudera smirked and ran into the crowd of people, quickly picking them off. Sure there were a lot of people, but they were all such low level fighters that their numbers were quickly halved.

After nearly half an hour of fighting, the guardians and Reborn all collapsed on the floor exhausted. They had managed to defeat everyone that was coming at them but it completely drained them all of flame and energy. It was true that if it had only been Hibari and Yamamoto they would have died just from the sheer number of opponents.

Yamamoto leaned against the wall with Gokudera next to him, Ryohei was helping Chrome stay awake, Hibari was acting tough and standing in the middle of the room and Reborn was on Hibari's shoulder. He looked over at Chrome and Ryohei knowing that Chrome had used way too much flame but still managed to have enough to keep her organs intact. She was a stubborn one and so was Hibari; the boy refused to let the others see just how tired he was.

"We have to continue forward before they send more people. We need to find Tsuna."

They all agreed and Yamamoto helped up Gokudera while Ryohei situated Chrome on his back. There was no way she would be able to stay up on her feet for too long even though she protested against making him carry her. They all set off and walked through the base. Luckily for them, this was the actual Millefiore base and not some set up that Byakuran made to kill them. Well, the boss figured that all his men would kill them but his plans weren't ruined yet. Against the wishes of Reborn, Chrome used some of her power to cloak them from enemies and cameras.

"Reborn-san, what should we do? Should we split up and try all the rooms or stay together?"

"It would be unwise for us to split up considering how exhausted you all look. Plus, Chrome can't shield us if we're separated."

Every single one of them carefully opened doors and looked inside to see if they could find their boss. They knew he would be kept in a room because of the video camera image they had seen. They had all clearly noticed the door in the background of the video and were determined to find out which one that was.

Chrome got down from Ryohei's back when she sensed that he was struggling and checked doors as well before calling out.

"Here! He's in here!"

They all rushed over and Chrome opened the door all the way. It was true, there Tsuna was. On the bed and untouched from the last time Byakuran had left him. All of them got into the room and shut the door, but none of them noticed when it locked as soon as it was shut.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Bossu!"

"Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

It almost felt like a dream, after all this time they finally found Tsuna and were going to be able to get him out of here. Something didn't feel right though. Why wasn't he moving? Gokudera and Yamamoto walked over to the bed, their eyes widening when they noticed the state that their best friend was in. Hand shaped bruises were on his hips and wrists, there was blood on the sheets and even his whole body seemed to have lost that glow he always had. Yamamoto slowly reached over and moved some hair from Tsuna's face. The brunette was still breathing, which was a good sign, but no matter how much they shook him he just wouldn't wake up.

"Tsuna, wake up Tsuna. We're here to take you home…"

"Juudaime, it's alright now. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore. Please wake up."

Nothing was working. All of a sudden, a screen popped up above the bed and revealed Byakuran's amused face. They all tensed and unconsciously got closer to Tsuna.

"My my~ I see that you all have found my dear little Tsunayoshi-chan, but I'm sure that you all noticed how he isn't waking up~"  
>"You bastard! What did you do to Juudaime?"<p>

Byakuran smiled and popped a marshmallow in his mouth, his expression free and careless. Reborn tensed. Something wasn't right. They had Tsuna, all they had to do was get him out of the base but the Millefiore boss was acting as though they hadn't accomplished anything. Was it an illusion?

"No Reborn-san, this is not an illusion. That is the real Tsunayoshi-chan. I will inform you that he is alive and his life isn't in any danger as of now. He is merely sedated by a power drug and won't wake up for another two hours or so~"

"You bastard!"

"Gokudera-kun, can't you think of another insult for me besides that? It's getting a little old~"

Gokudera growled at the screen and Yamamoto put a hand on the bomber to try and calm him down. Just then, Chrome started to sway and fell to the ground.

"Chrome!"

Ryohei ran over to her to see what was wrong only to see that she was in the same state that Tsuna was in. Byakuran laughed and smiled at the camera.

"Looks like it's finally coming to affect you all~"

Ryohei glared at the screen.

"What did you do to Chrome?"

"Nothing~~ I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing~ Well, I guess I have done something but it's nothing big~ Ever since you stepped into this room the vent system has been blowing out a low dose of the drug that was given to Tsunayoshi-chan. She must have been too weak to fight against it any longer~ In a matter of minutes you'll all be subjected to the same thing as her and Tsunayoshi-chan~"

Ryohei ran over to the door and tried to open it only to find that it was locked.

"That door was locked as soon as you entered the room~ Seems like you were all too concerned about your precious little boss to notice~"

Ryohei cursed when he felt his vision start to go and he too fell to the ground, just inches away from Chrome.

"Oh~ Two down and four to go~~"

"What are you planning on doing to us once you've knocked us all out?"

Byakuran frowned slightly before turning his attention to Reborn.

"You really do keep a level head no matter what is going on don't you? I don't know whether to praise you or be slightly upset about it. Oh well, no matter, you are correct. I do have plans for you all once you're knocked out, but it would ruin the fun to tell you all now~ Oh! Before you all pass out I have a little surprise for you~"

They all braced themselves for what the white haired man would show them and felt their jaws drop when he moved the camera only to show all the members of the family they had left back in the mall district. They were all tied up and unconscious.

"I thought it would be fun to reunite the whole family~~"

"You fucker! LET THEM GO!"

"Oh? You think I would listen to you simply because you yell at me? Ahahah! You're trapped in a room and are about to pass out from a drug. Why should I listen to you! Pathetic!"

Byakuran continued on laughing when he saw the anger on Gokudera's face and it grew in volume when he saw the bomber start to sway before passing out on the bed.

"Oh~ Looks like his bark isn't as big as his bite~ Passed out already, what a shame~"

"Hayato!"

Yamamoto moved over to where his boyfriend was passed out and held the other dearly. He feared what would happen to them all now and didn't want to let go of his best friend and boyfriend. Even though he tried to fight it, his vision started to go as well and before long he passed out. One hand was holding onto Gokudera and the other holding onto Tsuna.

"Well isn't that a sweet way to pass out~"

"Shut it Byakuran. Whatever you're planning you won't get away with it!"

Byakuran raised an eyebrow when the Arcobaleno raised his voice but his amused face soon came back.

"I believe I already have gotten away with it~"

Reborn wanted to say something back, but passed out before he could. Hibari stood in the room with the passed out Reborn in his arms and glared over at the screen. Byakuran continued with his amused expression.

"You sure are a tough one, I might have to increase the dose in order to knock you out won't I?~"

"A weak drug like this would never make me fall. Get in here so I can bite you to death."

"Hmm~ Nope, I'll stay right here until you're knocked out as well~"

Hibari turned his head to the side and was already growing tired. No, he couldn't let the other win like this. He was stronger than these herbivores and wouldn't be knocked out by a stupid drug. After five minutes, the prefect couldn't take it anymore and slumped against the wall before passing out. A laugh resounded through the room as Byakuran stared at all of their unconscious bodies.

"Let the main event…begin~"

**Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters but I promise you the next chapter will be super long and filled with more Byakuran fun~ Reviews give me more encouragement to write~**


	4. Broken Toy

**I am terribly sorry that this took so long to publish. I've had half of it written for a while, but am I in college and it is very difficult to find time in between homework, studying, and sleeping to write. I finally was inspired and here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Tsuna slowly wakes up and looks around the room. He sits up and winces in pain before looking around the room.

"Byakuran-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so long."

The older male simply smiled and walked over to the other. He cupped Tsuna's cheek and used his thumb to stroke it softly.

"It's alright Tsunayoshi-chan, you seemed tired. I have to go tend to some guests, but Kikyo will come and get you when I need you. Be a good boy~"

Tsuna nodded, his eyes still showing that he was tired but that was to be expected since he was under the influence of that drug for so long. Byakuran left the room with a smirk on his face and nodded to Kikyo who was guarding Tsuna's door. Well, they didn't really have to worry about anyone coming to save the brunette anymore. The older male smirked as he opened the door to a new room and stepped in, his smirk immediately growing bigger.

"Welcome Vongola, to the main event~"

He looked around the room to see all of the Vongola members and their friends tied up and grouped together.

"Now how wonderful is this?~ You're all reunited, but I believe you're missing someone very important…but don't worry my little Vongola, he will be joining us shortly~"

Kyoko and Haru looked up at Byakuran with fear clear in their expressions while most of the guardians had pure hatred on their faces. They had come so far in order to save their friend, but now it seemed like all hope was lost.

"Now now, there is no reason to look so upset my cute little Vongola~"

A growl came from Gokudera making Byakuran look over at him with interest.

"What the fuck are you going to do with us?!"

A playful smile came to Byakuran face as he opened his eyes and peered at Gokudera.

"Who knows?~ I might kill you all, I might let you live~ I can do whatever I want~ You're all at my mercy~ No one can save you now."

The words really did sink in with the Vongola as they looked around at each other. What Byakuran was true, no matter how much they didn't want to admit it, the fact that they were at the marshmallow lover's mercy was clear. They came here from the past. Everyone from their circle was gathered her besides Tsuna and Mukuro, but Mukuro was killed by Byakuran and Tsuna didn't really seem to be in the position to save himself let alone all of them. No matter what happened, they were all objects for Byakuran to play with until he was bored with them. Ryohei scooted closer to his sister and wanted desperately to protect her. Kyoko and Haru huddled together out of fear. Hell, even Lambo was too scared to cry.

"What are you playing at Byakuran? If you're going to kill us then do it."

"Always such brave words from you Arcobaleno Reborn, but I refuse to make things that easy. I don't want this to be over so quickly~ I have planned for this moment for a while and I want to see all of your faces as you suffer~"

"You—"

"Oh Kikyo~ please bring the guest of honor~"

They all waited and held their breath before seeing Kikyo walk in and Tsuna walk in next to him. The brunette was wearing a kimono like before, but this one was purple and blue rather than red and blue. Tsuna froze when he walked into the room and saw all of his family members.

"W-Wha—"

"Tsunayoshi-chan~ How nice of you to show up~ Look~ your family is here to see you~"

The boy stood there in shock and Byakuran frowned slightly. He was hoping that the mafia boss would continue to be emotionless, but just by seeing his family he regained some of the spark in his eyes. This wasn't very pleasing to the Millefiore boss so he snapped his fingers and Kikyo came up behind Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

The brunette tried to struggle against Kikyo, but after being locking in a room for so long Tsuna no longer had any strength to win against the Funeral Wreath.

"L-Let them go! They don't need to be here Byakuran!"

A loud smacking sound was heard and it echoed through the room as Byakuran slapped Tsuna across the face. He glared at the brunette, completely ignoring the rest of the family members, and pulled Tsuna's face towards him.

"I'm going to have to punish you some more Tsunayoshi-chan. You were doing so well and I was going to be nice, but I can't overlook you dropping the honorific from my name."

Tsuna paled and tried to make up for it.

"I-I'm sorry Byakuran-sama! I-It was just a slip of the tongue. I promise that it won't happen again, p-please don't hurt them Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran smirked down at Tsuna and let his face go.

"I can't do that my dear little Tsunayoshi-chan. They broke into my base and tried to take you away from me. You already told them that you would stay here with me, but they tried to change that. I can't just let them go without teaching them a lesson~"

Reborn grit his teeth as he tried to struggle against the ropes that were holding him to a chair.

"B-Byakuran-sama…please…"

"Tsuna-san! W-Why are you calling him that?! He…he did such horrible things to you!"

Byakuran looked over at Haru making the girl shut up immediately and started to look for something in his pocket. Tsuna knew the look on the older man's face and started to freak out.

"S-She didn't mean it Byakuran-sama! Please! Please don't!"

"Tsunayoshi-chan, you're starting to make me upset. If you insist on continuing this then I'll be forced to sedate you again. You don't want that do you~?"

Even though the brunette didn't want to he shut his mouth and dropped his head. He was useless. No matter what he wanted to do he was too weak and couldn't stop what the male had planned. Byakuran smirked at the defeated look on his toy's face and pulled out the gun he had been looking for causing all of the Vongola members to panic.

"B-Byakuran-san!"

The Millefiore boss looked over and saw Shoichi trying to get out of his ropes.

"Oh Sho-chan~ I almost forgot that you were there~"

"Byakuran-san, why are you doing all of this? Didn't you say that you would let them go? You never go back on your word! That's not the Byakuran-san that I know!"

"Sho-chan you're so cute~ I don't remember saying anything like that."

"You have to be kidding! You said it!"

Byakuran's face grew dark as he looked over at Shoichi.

"I didn't Sho-chan."

The look was enough to make the other male shut up immediately and lower his head in defeat like Tsuna had done earlier. He knew the other enough to know that when he became like this there was no stopping him.

"Let's see let's see~ Who are the ones I don't need~~~?"

Byakuran's face grew dark and a wicked smile grew on his face as he pointed his gun at Haru. She paled and Kyoko started crying. They all begged him not to but it was too late. He pulled the trigger, and Haru fell to the ground. Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at her already dead body. No, not another one; first he couldn't save Mukuro and now he couldn't save Haru. Byakuran, however, wasn't finished. He started to pick the Vongola off one by one. Lambo, I-pin, Spanner, Bianchi, Shoichi, Giannini and finally Fuuta.

The room was silent as the rest that were left alive sat there in shock. Kyoko's face was contorted in fear as she started to sob against her brother's shoulder. Hibari was even shocked at the events that just happened. Subordinates came in and dragged the bodies out simply leaving pools of blood in their place.

Tsuna's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. W-Why? Why was this happening to them?! They had nothing to do with this! Byakuran stood in the middle of the room with a pleased look on his face.

"Well~ Now that the room isn't as crowded, let's continue with what I have planned shall we?~"

"YOU'RE A SICK TWISTED BASTARD!"

Everyone looked over at Gokudera who had some tears streaming down his face. This amused Byakuran and Takeshi was able to tell, his eyes grew worried as he saw the Millefiore boss walk over to his boyfriend.

"Oh I forgot, one of those women was your sister wasn't she? Well, looks like you don't have to worry about her anymore~"

"FUCK OFF! YOU SICK FUCK!"

Byakuran glared at the boy before grabbing him dragging him into the center of the room. Takeshi tried to grab a hold of Gokudera but his hands were tied and there was no way to reach the other.

"Let him go!"

Byakuran threw Gokudera down on the ground and smirked over at Yamamoto.

"Young love is wonderful isn't it?~"

Tsuna once again started to struggle against Kikyo's hold.

"Wait! Byakuran-sama! I-I'll take Gokudera-kun's punishment! I'll do it!"

Byakuran looked over at Tsuna and smiled.

"How nice of you Tsunayoshi-chan~? Do you hear that Gokudera-kun~? My dear little Tsunayoshi-chan is willing to take whatever your punishment is for himself~ He's such a good friend~ Too bad I won't let him~ Now now, what should I make you do?"

Gokudera glared up at Byakuran.

"As if I would do anything willingly! I'd rather die than go along with what you want!"

Well, that didn't set right with the white haired man and he bent down in front of the bomber before taking his face in his hand.

"I am well aware that you would rather die than do what I want, but what if it wasn't your life on the line? I say, do what I want or I'll kill your precious boyfriend right before your eyes. You don't want to see that do you?"

For once, Gokudera was completely silent and his face had traces of fear on it. There was no way he would let Takeshi get hurt for his mistakes and selfishness. No matter how much Gokudera hated it, he would have to go along with whatever it is that Byakuran wanted. His head bowed in defeat causing Byakuran to laugh at him.

"You all are so pathetic! But I guess it works in my favor. I've been wanting to plug your mouth all day and now I have the perfect way to do it~"

Byakuran started to unzip his pants and pulled out his cock causing them to all tense. They were past being disgusted by what the other did. He smirked and pulled Gokudera's head up towards his erection.

"Suck it~ If you try anything funny, you can count on a bullet going through your boyfriend's head."

Gokudera looked up at Byakuran, horror written all over his face. How could the man ask him to get him head in front of Gokudera's boyfriend?! The silverette refused to open his mouth.

"Hayato! Don't do it, I'll be okay."

A frown appeared on Byakuran's face as he shot over in Takeshi's direction, missing the teen by mere inches.

"Shut it."

Hayato's face paled when he looked over at saw the bullet hole near Takeshi's head. He would have to do this, or Takeshi might not walk out of this alive. Would any of them even get out of this alive? The bomber gulped before looking up at Byakuran. The man's face was dark but he could clearly see the purple eyes gazing down at him, daring him not to do this and see what would happen.

"F-Fine…"

A huge smirk appeared on Byakuran's face as he felt his victory. For good measure he pointed the gun at Takeshi and used his other hand to pull Gokudera's head forward.

"Don't try anything funny or I'll shoot your little lover over there~"

Gokudera nodded and felt like he was going to be sick. He was about to give the enemy, who had tortured his beloved Juudaime, a blowjob. It was utterly disgusting and Gokudera could have thrown up right there. Before Gokudera could prepare himself mentally, the hand that was holding the back of his head yanked him forward and Byakuran's cock was shoved into his mouth. The bomber felt like he was going to gag and stayed right where he was. If he pulled off then Takeshi would be killed, but if he tried to move forward he would most likely get sick from the feeling.

"Oh no~ That won't do Gokudera-kun~ Here, I'll help you~"

Byakuran threw the gun over to Kikyo who caught it and pointed it at Takeshi's head. The Millefiore boss smirked and used both of his hands to grip Gokudera's head before moving his hips. A loud gagging sound was heard as Byakuran started to roughly fuck Gokudera's mouth.

"Stop!"

It seemed as though Byakuran hadn't even heard the rain guardian beg him to stop and continued what he was doing. He enjoyed looking down and seeing the pitiful storm guardian's eyes wide and face contorted in pain.

Gokudera, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to get Byakuran to stop or even just slow down. He couldn't breathe and continued to gag as the cock was shoved down his throat. Tsuna sat there and felt so helpless. He knew exactly what Gokudera was going through and desperately wanted to save him, but what could he do?!

_Nothing, there is nothing that you can do. Byakuran-sama has found something that pleases him, so just sit there and watch. You know that Byakuran-sama wouldn't be very happy if you got in the way of his fun. We might actually suffer more that way. Just stay quiet and maybe he will let your friends go once he's finished with them. _

Tsuna heard the voice, but tried his hardest not to listen to it. He wanted to help! He had to help! But what could he do!?

Gokudera felt like he was going to pass out and was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Byakuran didn't seem to notice and continued to thrust into the boy's mouth.

"I'm going to cum~"

That one statement seemed to bring Gokudera back to his senses and he thrashed as much as he could to try and get away. There was no way he was going to let the other cum in his mouth! No! Once the silverette realized that he wasn't going to be able to stop the Millefiore boss tears started to leak down his face. It wasn't like the teen wanted to cry, but the lack of oxygen mixed with shame and embarrassment was enough to turn the normally strong storm guardian into a pile of crying mess. Byakuran smirked when he saw the tears and thrust all the way in before cumming with a soft moan of delight. How he had wanted to fill the rude boy's mouth ever since the first time the bomber had dared talk to him.

Gokudera fell to the floor and had a coughing fit. He felt like he had just been strangled and was desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. Cum dripped out of his mouth as he coughed and he grimaced at the taste of it. More tears fell down his face once the coughing fit stopped. How could that have happened? He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he made no move to get up or even look in their direction.

Takeshi sat there in complete silence, tears of his own falling down his face. His boyfriend was just orally raped in front of him, and yet he couldn't do one damn thing. Hadn't they sworn to protect each other? Why? Why wasn't he able to protect his boyfriend? This was cruel…this was way too cruel.

Byakuran tucked himself back into his pants before smiling at his work. All of the faces of the Vongola had the same emotions on them. After a few minutes of nothing more happening, the Millefiore boss grew tired of the sobbing teen on his floor and picked him up by the collar. He threw Gokudera over in Takeshi's direction and smirked when he noticed the teen wasn't moving.

How would he be able to face Takeshi now? He was dirty. Gokudera bit his lip hard and tried to make the tears stop.

"Well wasn't that fun~? It's so boring to just watch all of your faces. I'll untie some of you, but one wrong move and I promise to put a bullet through whoever you care for the most~ That should persuade you all to behave~"

Byakuran walked over and started to untie only their hands. Once he got Takeshi's hands free the teen immediately grabbed Gokudera and pulled him close.

"Hayato, it's okay. It's okay so please look at me."

The other teen seemed to stay still for a while but once his hands were free he hugged Takeshi close and shyly looked up at him. The shame and pain was clear on the bomber's face and the rain guardian wanted to take that away, but now wasn't the time. He settled for simply holding the other close and glaring at Byakuran.

A trip around the room and all of them had their hands untied, but one of them didn't seem to want to listen to what Byakuran's demands were. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and cut his legs free before getting up and running at Byakuran. The other male didn't seem to care and simply dogged the puny attack before grabbing the gun from Kikyo and pointing it at Hibari's head. It didn't seem to slow the angry cloud guardian down though which made Byakuran frown.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Now now Hibari-kun, I can't have you ruining everything can I?~"

Byakuran smirked and pointed the gun at Chrome causing the girl's eye to widen and Hibari to immediately freeze. This was the response that Byakuran wanted.

"How funny is this?~ You care for the mist girl~ Interesting considering she used to be the vessel for Mukuro-chan~ You Vongola will never cease to amuse me!"

The older male stared at Hibari and his gaze slowly darkened.

"Time to play by my rules Hibari-kun~ I'm going to have to punish you or you'll never listen to me~ But first, I think I'll have a little fun with my toy~"

Kikyo let go of Tsuna, well more like pushed him to Byakuran, and proceeded to retie Hibari up. The cloud guardian growled and wanted to do something against the damn cloud Funeral Wreath, but the gun was still pointed at Chrome. This bastard would pay, and Hibari would make sure of it.

Once that was all settled, Byakuran handed Kikyo the gun and pulled Tsuna over. The brunette stumbled over to where his master was and stood there unsure of what to do.

"Tsunayoshi-chan~ Did you miss me?~"

Tsuna looked around at his friends and knew that he was past the point of no return. If he wanted to help them get out of here then he would have to please Byakuran in any way the other desired.

"Yes Byakuran-sama."

All of the guardians and Reborn seemed to wince when they heard just how dead Tsuna's voice was when he said that one sentence. They understood why he was doing this, but that didn't change the fact that they still didn't want it to happen. They came here to save Tsuna, not to watch him be Byakuran's personal fuck buddy.

Without being told anything, Tsuna got down on all fours, but instead of looking at his friends like Byakuran would have wanted, the brunette looked down at the floor. He felt ashamed that his friends were going to witness this, but if it helped them then he would do it.

_That's not why you're doing it Tsuna, you know that. You're doing this because you want to please Byakuran-sama._

Enough, Tsuna didn't want to hear anything the voice had to say right now. Byakuran pulled out his already forming erection and pressed it against Tsuna's entrance, but didn't push in.

"Tsunayoshi-chan~ please look at your friends so that they can see your pretty face~"

The brunette froze and looked back at Byakuran.

"B-Byakuran-sama…c-couldn't I just look at you?"

"Aww~ I'm flattered Tsuanyoshi-chan~ but I want you to look at them~ you wouldn't want to make me mad now would you~?"

Tsuna quickly shook his head and hesitantly looked over at his friends. They all looked back at him with sorrow and pain in their eyes. He was about to say something, but Byakuran took that chance to thrust into the other without warning. A scream echoed through the room and Tsuna didn't even realize it was him until his vision came back. Kyoko started crying and the rest of them looked away from the scene.

"P-Please stop doing this to Tsuna-kun! Please!"

Kyoko continued to beg and scream at Byakuran to stop what he was doing to Tsuna. A gunshot was heard and the cries completely stopped. A thud was then heard and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Falling to the ground was the dead body of Kyoko Sasagawa.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he felt his world start to shatter around him. Kyoko, the girl that he had loved for so long, was dead on the floor. Ryohei was in just as worse a state. He couldn't even react to what happened.

"K-Kyoko…KYOKO!"

Ryohei untied his legs and went over to his dead sister's body. No, it wasn't real. His sister wasn't dead. This was just a sick trick that someone was playing. Were those tears? Ryohei reached up and felt tears flowing down his face before he doubled over and cried out.

Byakuran watched the scene with the usual smile on his face.

"She was too loud. Punishment must be given to those who disobey me~"

Kikyo went over to Ryohei and attempted to retie the boxer back up. It wasn't going to be that simple though and Ryohei instantly started to fight back against the Funeral Wreath. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly when he saw the completely outraged and lost look on Ryohei's face as he tried his hardest to avenge his dead sister. After a few minutes, Byakuran was growing tired of Kikyo struggling against the furious boxer and shot the Sun guardian in the foot causing him to howl out in pain and Kikyo to finally get the upper hand. Once the boxer was tied up again Byakuran smirked and started to thrust into Tsuna absolutely loving how the brunette yelped in pain before moaning. He could instantly tell how the brunette was completely ashamed of the sound he made.

"That's it Tsunayoshi-chan, moan for me and moan so everyone can hear you~!"

Tsuna was completely mortified. All of his friends were watching him have sex with Byakuran…wait…why is he considering this sex?! This is rape! Even though the younger one didn't want to, moans started to slip out of his mouth when Byakuran started to stroke his cock.

_This isn't rape. You want this. Just admit it already._

"A-Ah…"

"That's it Tsunayoshi-chan~"

Byakuran smirked and pulled out before sitting and pulling Tsuna into his lap. He lifted up Tsuna and then dropped the boy down on his cock. Tsuna cried out at the intrusion and put a hand over his mouth. That didn't even bother Byakuran as he pulled Tsuna's legs apart so that the Vongola could see everything. Gokudera and Yamamoto watched in complete horror as Byakuran took advantage of their best friend and beloved boss. Reborn looked down, but that's not what Byakuran wanted to happen. He took his gun and pointed it at Tsuna's head.

"No no Arcobaleno Reborn, you must not look away or else I'll shoot him in the head. You might be thinking then he would be out of his misery right?~ Nope~ I will continue to violate his body. You wouldn't want that would you~?"

Reborn grit his teeth and looked at his student whose eyes were filled with tears. He gasped out when Byakuran thrust against his prostate and that action finally got the tears flowing down his cheeks. How much more could Byakuran humiliate him in front of his friends?! Half of them were dead, he had no idea how long the rest of them would be alive, and who knows if any of them will even be left alive?

The thrusting just wouldn't stop and Tsuna felt like his head was going to burst from all of the conflicting thoughts that were going that were going through it. He felt pleasure from the thrusts, shame from the moans, humiliation from the stares, and fear for what was going to happen in the near future.

Byakuran noticed how Tsuna was trying to hide his face and smirked slightly before pulling out and placing Tsuna on his back. The brunette thought it was over and was about to thank God, but he thought to soon as he felt Byakuran shove back in. Tsuna's head was thrown back as he moaned out at the intrusion and accidentally made eye contact with Hibari. The prefect's eyes were saddened slightly and there was some anger in there, but there was one more emotion that nearly killed Tsuna right there. Disgust. Even though Hibari's disgust was not pointed at Tsuna, the brunette obviously wasn't thinking clearly and felt tears well up in his eyes before pouring down his face. Byakuran watched in amusement and was happy that it was progressing in a way that was favorable to him. He pulled out of Tsuna causing the young male to whine at the slight pain before pointing his cock at Tsuna's face and stroking it a few times before cumming on his sweet brunette's face.

Tsuna lay there on the ground completely mortified. Everyone else was thinking about the same thing and even Gokudera dared to speak up against it.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Byakuran raised an eyebrow and smirked over at Gokudera who instantly shut up and Yamamoto pulled his lover closer. His eyes were filled with complete anger.

"Hmm~ What a nice expression. Maybe I should wipe it off your face~"

Gokudera held onto Yamamoto tighter since he didn't want anything bad to happen to his lover. Even though they promised to protect each other, they didn't have their weapons or even their rings. Gokudera's bombs had all been taken away and the only ones that were good with hand to hand combat were restrained. They were in a bad situation and they all knew it.

Byakuran hummed happily as he scanned all of their faces before his gaze landed on Chrome. She was the only girl left, the poor thing, maybe he should put her out of her misery before something bad happened. On second thought, no~.

"Hmmm…what to do what to do?~ I want to make you all suffer even more, but I highly doubt having fun with my little Tsunayoshi-chan will have that much affect after a while~ How about I have fun with all of you~"

His eyes locked with Chrome's and the girl backed up and a growl could be heard from nearly everyone besides Tsuna who was too ashamed to do anything anymore. Byakuran raised an eyebrow and looked at the Vongola with a smirk.

"It never fails to amuse me how you all try and attempt to protect each other, but it never happens~ Yamamoto-kun couldn't protect his little lover, and no matter what you try to do you haven't been able to even protect yourself. What a pitiful little family~"

Yamamoto felt the words pierce his very being and looked down in shame. It was true, and everyone knew it. The white haired man started to walk towards Chrome who backed up against the wall and tried to find a way out, but there wasn't one. Hibari tried to struggled against his restraints, but they were too strong to break. Ryohei was the only one relatively close, but he was long gone from when his sister was killed. Byakuran smirked as he stood in front of the girl who was clearly terrified, but tried her best to stand her ground.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in how I killed your precious Mukuro-sama so easily?~"

Chrome froze before turning her head away from him. Byakuran didn't take too kindly to that and reached forward before grabbing Chrome's chin and making her look at him.

"Don't be rude my dear little Chrome-chan~ Look at me when I'm speaking to you~"

His touch against her chin was making her cringe, and she just struggled even more against him.

"You're sick and you're twisted."

"Compliments won't get you anywhere my dear girl~"

She half glared at him, but it wasn't effective considering she was terrified at the moment. Another smile came to Byakuran's face as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I wonder what else that pretty little mouth can do besides spew such mean words? Shall I put it to the test?~"

A look of horror flashed across her face making the Millefiore boss laugh loudly before throwing her to the side.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I could get hard with you~ So why don't we play a little game?~"

Chrome looked at him from her place on the ground and couldn't help but feel an impending sense of doom fall on her. She was going to die here, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop that. Tsuna looked at the girl before finally moving from his spot on the ground.

"B-Byakuran-sama…please…d-don't hurt her."

An amused hum came from the older male who turned back and looked at Tsuna. The child had a fighting spirit, the Millefiore boss would give him that, but it just made Byakuran want to crush it even more.

"But then what should I do to relieve my boredom Tsunayoshi-chan~?"

"I-I'll help, in any way possible. Just don't hurt her. Please."

A twinkle seemed to dance in the corner of Byakuran's eye as he heard that come out of Tsuna's mouth. He silently wondered if the teen realized what he just said.

"Is that right?~ Well then little Tsunayoshi-chan~ I want you to become a man~"

The brunette blinked in confusion, but before he could ask Byakuran walked over and grabbed the youth up before dragging him over to Chrome. Byakuran dropped Tsuna right in front of the startled girl before leaning down and speaking in a menacing voice.

"Rape her."

Both Tsuna and Chrome's eyes widened when they heard that and Tsuna looked at Byakuran like he had gone crazy.

"W-What?!"

Byakuran smiled kindly and pushed the brunette closer to the mist guardian before looking at Kikyo. The funeral wrath nodded his head and walked over before restraining Chrome. The girl yelped out in fear and tried to struggle, but Kikyo was strong and wasn't going to let her escape.

"You heard me my dear Tsunayoshi-chan~ It's sad that your friends have only seen you be penetrated. Why don't you show them a treat and become a man in front of them by raping your little mist guardian. I'm sure she would enjoy it more than if I did it~ That is, if you refuse, I will just have to take your place~"

Tsuna paled and looked at Chrome who looked back at him with fear in her eye.

"I-I can't…"

Byakuran hummed and pushed the teen out of the way before settling between Chrome's forced open legs.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to do it~"

"No!"

Byakuran raised an amused eyebrow over in Hibari's direction. It was suddenly a random outburst from the cloud guardian and it made even Tsuna blink in confusion.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands or I'll bite you to death."

"Ohh~ big words for someone who is currently tied up and can't do anything to stop me~"

A fierce glare was given to Byakuran as Hibari stood his ground. He wouldn't let this bastard touch that girl. She was a herbivore, but she had shown immense courage when they were fighting to save Tsuna and Hibari recognized that kind of motivation. A bastard like the Millefiore freak wasn't good enough to touch her! An idea popped into Byakuran's head as he stood up and walked over to the door. He knocked a few times and said something quietly before the door was opened slightly and a needle was produced. They all seemed to flinch when they saw it and watched as Byakuran walked over to Chrome. She froze when she saw the needle. The only thing that a needle was paired with in her mind was the hospital after she had been hit by a car. It made her think of her beloved Mukuro-sama that was no longer alive to help her.

"Hmm~ Could it be that you're afraid of needles?~"

Chrome flinched when he guessed perfectly and tried to scoot away as he came closer with the offending object. A laugh was heard as Byakuran watched the mist guardian try and fail to get away from him. Without wasting any more time, Byakuran grabbed Chrome's arm and injected whatever was in the needle into the girl.

"Bastard, what did you do?"

Byakuran looked over at Yamamoto before smiling and waving the needle around.

"If you must know~ I injected her with a serum that acts as an aphrodisiac, but with a little spin~ She's going to feel very horny very soon, but if she isn't relieved soon after…she'll die~"

Eyes widened and then turned to Chrome when they noticed her face start to flush and her breathing become harsher. This was pleasing the Millefiore boss and he looked over at Hibari who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Are you going to help her? If she doesn't release soon then she'll die~ Such a shame though, such a pretty little thing~"

Hibari growled and looked over at Chrome who looked at him with a flushed face. He didn't want to admit it, but her looking like that was slightly turning him on. After all, Hibari was a normal teenage boy and had sexual desires just like anyone else.

"What will you do?~"

Shit, Hibari didn't want to play into Byakuran's hands like this, but if what he said was correct then Chrome was already at risk for dying. Then again, weren't they all? He made up his mind and refused to let her death be his fault.

"Let me out."

"Hibari-san!?"

Hibari looked over at Tsuna before glaring at the weak herbivore who was about to let Byakuran take Chrome in front of them all.

"I'm not just going to let her die, even if she is a herbivore."

"That's what I like to hear~"

Byakuran walked over and untied Hibari before pointing his gun at Chrome.

"Now Hibari-kun~ don't do anything silly alright~?"

The prefect growled before walking over to Chrome. She was panting heavily and was almost lost in the pleasure, but it was clear in her eye how ashamed she was. When he got closer she pushed away from him and breathed out whatever she could.

"J-Just let me die."

Hibari looked at her without any emotion on his face.

"Herbivore, if you want to die that's great, but I'm not letting it happen like this."

Chrome whimpered slightly when she felt pain start to kick in and Hibari leaned down before whispering in her ear softly. Her eye widened before she nodded and laid herself out for the prefect. It was embarrassing and shameful, but Hibari knew that it had to be done. There was a slight problem though, Hibari couldn't get hard. He sighed slightly knowing that this was going to be difficult, but Byakuran never said that Chrome had to have sex in order to not die. He simply said that Chrome had to be relieved. After a few seconds of debating what to do, Hibari took Chrome's panties and slid them off before spreading her legs and leaning down. Byakuran raised an eyebrow before chuckling. The Vongola seriously never ceased to amuse him, and that was a good thing. Hibari focused on doing this quickly and used his tongue to pleasure the mist guardian while the others looked on in shock.

A loud moan came from Chrome as she was pleasured for the first time in her life. She couldn't stop the moans from coming out since her head was hazy and filled with so many different thoughts. Byakuran hummed in amusement as he watched before grabbed Chrome's forgotten trident from the ground. Due to the effects from the serum, Chrome was going into overload a lot faster than what would normally happen and arched her back as she came. Hibari sat up and wiped off his mouth like nothing had happened. Just when Chrome started to relax, her eye went wide when she saw that Byakuran had her trident.

She caught the smirk that he flashed and lurched forward to grab it away before he could do what she thought he would.

"No!"

Too late, Byakuran laughed as he broke the trident in half and Chrome fell backwards with a scream and everyone watched as her organs started to disappear. Hibari's eyes widened as he saw that and turned to Byakuran with a cold glare and got up. He didn't care that he didn't have any weapons at the moments and started to fight with Byakuran. The Millefiore boss seemed to be amused by this and threw the trident on the floor in order to engage the infuriated cloud guardian.

Tsuna crawled over to Chrome who coughed up blood and was gasping for air. Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why wasn't he able to protect anyone!

_If you would have just done what Byakuran-sama had wanted in the first place he wouldn't have had to kill her. That was not what he wanted to see, and to prove that he did what you begged him not to. Don't you understand that every time you try to go against Byakuran-sama he is going to get angry? Just do what he wants. Nothing will go wrong if you do that._

Chrome coughed up more blood and felt her eye drooping. There was no way out of this situation. Her trident was broken, Mukuro-sama was gone, and she didn't have the strength to make her own organs anymore. When the sound of shuffling was heard, she looked over at Tsuna before smiling softly.

"Not your fault…boss…"

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as Chrome's chest stopped moving and she passed away just like that.

"C-Chrome?"

It wasn't real right? Everything was just an illusion to fool Byakuran, right? Tsuna gently touched Chrome's slightly warm cheek and gently shook her.

"Chrome. Please stop this…"

_Is it finally settling in? You must realize now that Byakuran-sama always gets what he wants. That includes their lives. She died for you! She died so that Byakuran-sama wouldn't have to take it out on you. She died to protect your worthless life. Isn't that wonderful?_

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Tsuna grabbed his head as the voice continued to speak.

_You knew that this was going to happen. There was nothing you could do from the start. Look at her, she's dead. Just like Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Bianchi, Spanner, Shoichi, Lambo, I-Pin, Giannini, and everyone else. They're gone and not coming back. You know that the rest of them have to die. Why not just put them out of their misery?_

A silent scream came out as Tsuna tried to ignore the voice in his head, but it was sounding very persuading at the moment. It was true. They were all going to die so that Tsuna could continue to live. Why was he trying to fight that? It wasn't like someone was going to come save them or anything like that. The Vongola family was doomed.

A gunshot brought Tsuna out of his thoughts as he turned to see Hibari clutching his arm and blood pouring from the wound. He needed to help him!

_No, helping him would only make things worse. If Byakuran-sama just ends it here then there will be no more heartache and everyone can move on~_

Yes, what would helping them do now? Even if they did manage to escape from Byakuran they had no way of returning home. They didn't even have a home here in the future to go to.

_Your home is here, with Byakuran-sama._

His home was here. This was where he belonged now. Tsuna got up and shakily walked over to Byakuran before leaning against his back much to the annoyance of the marshmallow lover.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, I'm busy at the moment."

The dead and flat voice of Tsuna came out, and the words shocked everyone.

"Just do it Byakuran-sama, end it all right now."

Well, that was a surprise, even to the Millefiore boss. He turned around and looked at Tsuna who merely looked back at him with almost completely dead eyes. Oh yes! This was what Byakuran had been wanting this whole time! He craved to see that broken look in the once strong youth. Hibari glared at Tsuna and was about to say something when Byakuran fired another bullet that went straight through the prefect's head killing him instantly.

"If that's what you want my dear Tsunayoshi-chan, then I will be happy to oblige you~"

"J-Juudaime…this has to be a joke…r-right? A-Aren't we your friends?"

_No matter how long this goes on, we all know that their fates won't change. Why try to stop it?_

"No matter how long this goes on, we all know that your fates won't change. Why try to stop it?"

Never in his life did Gokudera think he would ever be betrayed by his beloved Juudaime like this. Why did he just give up!? Did they come here for nothing?! Would they have been better off to just leave Tsuna here with the bastard that raped him daily?! Even Reborn was shocked to hear such a thing from his student.

Within seconds, Byakuran pointed the gun in Gokudera's direction and fired it. A scream came out, but it wasn't from Gokudera getting shot. He stared with wide eyes at Yamamoto who had pushed himself in front of his lover to shield him.

"T-Takeshi?"

The baseball player coughed up blood before smiling shakily at his silver haired lover. The bomber sat there with wide eyes as he felt blood pour from Yamamoto's back.

"I'm sorry…heh…I had to p-protect you…"

Gokudera felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and fall as Yamamoto fell into his arms and took his final breath.

"Takeshi?...TAKESHI!"

Gokudera sobbed into his already dead boyfriend's chest as Byakuran pointed the gun at Ryohei and fired killing him as well. All that were left of the Vongola family were Reborn and Gokudera. Tsuna walked in front of Byakuran and just stood there. Byakuran smirked and ruffled Tsuna's hair before putting the gun in his hands. Even though Tsuna had been pretty much gone before, he jumped when he felt the cold metal come in contact with his hands.

"Kill them for me Tsunayoshi-chan~ Kill your beloved tutor and right hand man."

_You know what to do. Take them out of their misery. Look how sad Gokudera-kun is. He has already lost everyone important in his life. The least you could do is let him leave this world with Yamamoto-kun._

Tsuna pointed the gun at Gokudera who froze.

"Juudaime…"

Without so much as a second of hesitation, Tsuna fired the gun and thanks to the steady hands of Byakuran helping his own, he was able to get the teen right in the heart. Gokudera fell backwards and bled out. His blood mixed with Takeshi's as their hands lay still connected on the ground. Tsuna shook slightly as he seemed to realize what he just did. Before Byakuran let the teen think, he pointed the gun at Reborn.

"Do it."

Reborn looked Tsuna in the eyes before lowering his head and resigning to his fate. Tsuna once against pulled the trigger and killed the very last person in his family. The gun dropped to the ground with a loud clang as Tsuna looked around the room. Chrome, Hibari, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn were all dead.

_You killed them._

"I killed them."

_You took their lives before they even had a chance to escape._

"I killed them."

_You were the reason that they came here in the first place. This is all your fault._

"I killed them, and it's all my fault."

_Murderer._

"No…"

_You're a murderer._

"Stop…"

_You killed your family! YOU'RE A MURDERER!"_

Tsuna started to scream as he took in everything that happened. The voice inside his mind repeating over and over again how this was all his fault and how he was a murderer. No! It wasn't supposed to end like this! They were all supposed to go back to the past and live together in peace! They were supposed to defeat Byakuran and keep the world in balance! They were supposed to go back and share a hot pot while laughing about how much fun they had! They were supposed to have each other to lean on when the nightmares came! They were supposed to be alive!

_BUT THEY AREN'T! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!_

Tsuna started to scream louder and Byakuran just stood there smirking as the brunette dropped down to his knees and cried hard. He sobbed and screamed and just wanted everything to stop! He wanted all of the voices to go away! He wanted to forget all of this ever happened!

All of a sudden, the screaming stopped and Tsuna fell to the ground face first.

_You killed them all._

"I killed them…"

_You're all alone now, but don't worry. Byakuran-sama will always take care of you._

Tsuna lay there and Byakuran smirked when he saw what he finally wanted. Tsuna, completely broken.

Weeks passed and Tsuna suffered from complete memory loss. According to the doctors that came to check out the little brunette, the emotional turmoil from watching his family members die in front of him and also the added shame of being raped in front of them caused Tsuna to repress all those memories. The Millefiore boss looked down at Tsuna as the brunette proceeded to give him a blow job with a bored face. Tsuna seemed to notice that he wasn't getting a response and looked up sadly.

"Do you not like it Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran smiled down at the brunette and ran a hand through his hair causing the male to hum in appreciation. It didn't please the older one that Tsuna had made artificial memories and now believed that they were both in love. He wanted to see his little toy cry, beg for him to stop, and walk around like he was lost. That was what Byakuran wanted, but there was no way for that to happen now. This new Tsuna was always smiling at him, blushing during sex, and willing to do anything. It was rather cute for the first week, but not it was just starting to get on the boss' nerves. Someone who loved him was not something the Millefiore boss desired.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, lay down on the bed and cover your eyes please~"

"Am I going to get a surprise Byakuran-sama!?"

The white haired man smirked.

"You could say that."

Tsuna got on the bed with excitement and closed his eyes before using his hands to cover them. Byakuran went into the bed side dresser and pulled something out before getting on top of the brunette who lay there in anticipation. Tsuna heard a sound that caused him to freeze and remove his hands from his eyes. Just as he thought, there was a gun pointed to his head causing him to look at Byakuran with fear in his eyes. The Millefiore boss smirked.

"That is the expression I want to see you wearing my cute little Tsunayoshi-chan~"

"B-Byakuran…sama? W-What…?"

Byakuran smirked down at the little brunette who was starting to shake with fear.

"You're no longer any fun Tsunayoshi-chan. I wanted to see your broken expression, and thought that if I waited it would come back. Sadly, I was wrong and you are no longer of any use to me."

"W-Wait! I-I can change for you Byakuran-sama!"

Byakuran just looked down at the other with a bored expression before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"Goodbye Tsunayoshi-chan~"

"N—"

The trigger was pulled and Tsuna was silenced before he could even speak. Blood seeped onto the clean white sheets as the once bright brown eyes were now dull and dead. Byakuran relished the terrified look that lingered on Tsunayoshi's face before getting off of the body and letting his workers dispose of it.

"Sa, who shall my next toy be?"

Byakuran got up and walked out of the room before walking down the hall into a separate room that he hadn't been in yet. When he walked in a huge smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at the one other person that could hold his attention. Said person glared at the white haired man causing a shiver to go down Byakuran's spine. Yes, this would be fun.

"Did you miss me Mukuro-chan?~"

**Yes! That is the end of this story. Mukuro-chan is still alive~ Of course he wouldn't die that easily. I know most of you are saying that isn't a fair way to end it, but yes My New Toy is finished. Over the summer I'll probably write a continuation to this, but no guarantees.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading it all the way until the end.**


End file.
